


Powder and Fuse

by njwguija



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: #zurena #visavis #visaviseloasis, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njwguija/pseuds/njwguija
Summary: “What are you supposed to do with all that anger inside, when it all melts down and turns into an unknown feeling? What is it that we have?”After leaving Cruz del Norte, Zulema Zahir meets Macarena Ferreiro, who decided to keep a promise she made a while ago to her enemy. In return, she needs Zahir’s help to put her plan into action. Being together all the time awakens an old doubt they’d carried on their chest since the last time they saw each other. Messing up with bad people can have bad consequences - Zahir and Ferreiro will have to deal with it as partners if they want to survive.
Relationships: Zulema Zahir / Macarena Ferreiro
Comments: 151
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been working on this story for a while, since El Oasis’ whole plot got me angry as f*ck with all of that wasted potential. I love Vis a Vis so very much and these two characters’ development - enemies to partners, partners to lovers - had me wondering what would have happened if the script had taken a different turn.   
> Hope you all enjoy it!

**Chapter one**

_\- “Puto infierno de mierda” -_ a thought followed by a spit on the ground right in front of Cruz de Norte’s large gate, that was shutting down with a strong sound that Zulema wished to hear for the last time. 

A drizzle was starting to fall, so she pulled the hood over her head and lit up a cigarette. She asked the guy at the guardhouse if the next shuttle would take long and he replied with his two hands open in the air - ten minutes more. A few steps ahead and she set on the bench taking a deep breath and a long drag right after. The world was never that quiet.

It felt like half an hour already. Zulema had to wait for eleven fucking years to be free and now she wouldn’t bare waiting for a goddamn bus. One more cigarette, and if that shit didn’t appear, she would walk herself somewhere. She was almost giving it up when the bus arrived. The door opened, but before she had fully got on, she caught something with the corner of her eye and had to stop in the middle, with a foot pending out of the bus. Three seconds in that position, holding the handrail and she stepped back, as when you rewind a movie. Her head moved to the right so she could stare at the mirage standing there, next to her. 

\- I didn’t think you would come at all.

\- Sorry to disappoint - said Macarena, with her two hands resting in her waist, holding back a smirk.

\- I don’t have the whole day, lady - the bus driver was waiting way more than he planned for this stop.

\- Me neither - Zulema answered the man looking at him for a moment and turning her attention again to the woman staring at her. The guy huffed and closed the door, leaving the place.

\- Thought you’d see me leaving on a coffin?

\- Only the good die young, Zulema. 

\- I’m not that young anymore, _Rubia_ …

Macarena approached her a little bit, shorting the distance between them and never looking aside. – I just… You told me once that a promise is a promise. - She finally looks away, bringing back memories of two years ago. – That night was… intense, huh? - She decided to look again at Zulema - You asked me for a favor and I couldn’t say no. Besides… When I was the one leaving this shithole, there was no one waiting for me, not even my brother, he must hate me, that’s for sure. Guess I didn’t want you to feel the same loneliness. You’ve been through a lot already, even though you kinda deserved most of it.

\- Well, of all the things, a speech coming from you was not my first wish when I woke up today.

Macarena gave back a low laugh, looking down briefly, nodding her head and finding Zulema’s eyes again.

\- Then what did you wish for? What is the favor after all?

Zulema blew her lips in another deep breath, thinking while looking around.

\- Fries. I want a lot of french fries. And a milkshake.

\- You’re not ready yet?

So Macarena knew. Of course she did, they had been learning to read each other’s minds for quite a long time. Zulema just looked away and nodded her head. No, she wasn’t.

\- Dark chocolate?

\- You damn right it is - answered Zulema with a serious face, but a playful look in her eyes. 

Macarena laughed a little bit louder this time and started to walk to her car without looking back; she felt Zulema was following her there. The brunette analyzed the vehicle, a nice one, nicer than an ex-convicted could afford. 

\- Borrowed? 

Macarena answered just moving her lips forming the word, without a sound - _Stolen._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- You’re not going to believe where I’m working - said Maca before having the last sip of her strawberry milkshake. They had stopped at a cafe on the road. A huge plate of French fries, now almost empty, was on the middle of the table between them - At a laundry service.

Zulema almost spit the milkshake that was in her mouth, showing real surprise and trying to hold a bigger laugh - No way, _Rubia_ … Do you have bad dreams with, like, big fat washing machines chasing you after? - She asked standing her arms around herself, mimicking how a machine would move.

\- No! - Macarena laughs too, enjoying, without realizing it, this unimaginable moment of them both chatting while eating junk food. - But I do have some weird dreams from that day… You are always there, pressing your hands on my chest, but I can’t see your face, just feel it closer - she puts one hand over her own chest - and then I… - Macarena stared at her glass without blinking. 

\- What? 

\- Nothing… it’s fuzzy.

\- Oh c’mon, what is it?

\- I just.. I don’t know, I feel you… your mou-… the air getting through my throat. And I open my eyes and now I see you, crying… Calling me, holding my face. I’m soaking and barely breathing. Then I wake up. Every night is the same. 

They savored the awkward silence for a few minutes, finishing the meal.

\- Why did you save me, Zulema? - Maca turned her head up again to find Zulema’s eyes already aiming at her, the darkest green she’d ever seen – I literally put you in a coma. 

\- Yeah, thanks for that, by the way, it was like burning inside out. - She stared at the window for a moment - I didn’t think it was an honorable way to go. If you had to die, it would be by _my_ hands, not that Chinese bitch… Are you gonna eat these? - She easily changed the subject by pointing the last french fries on the plate. It wasn’t nice to get out of her comfort zone like that, explaining stuff to Macarena.

\- Suit yourself… - She waited until the fries were finally gone to approach the subject again. – Do you need more time or are you ready now?

\- I’ll never be ready for this, so let’s just fucking go, right?!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Macarena woke up from her coma, the first person to see her was Castillo. He was the one who told her that she was supposed to be at a graveyard instead of a hospital bed, if it wasn't for Zulema, the same person who wanted to kill her with bare hands.

\- She cried, you know. I had seen a small part of her vulnerability once, but never like that. She was… desperate to save you, with her eyes wide open asking us to do something, yelling at us! I thought she hated you, that your death would really be a gift to that _hija de puta._

\- I bet she told you that she’d saved me so she could do the job herself, huh?

\- You should place some money on it, ‘cause these were the exact same words I heard. But I don’t think she will, no. I told her the opposite, my arger was louder, but, _hostia_ … That woman cares about you and only God knows why.

\- It’s like a puzzle, you know? If a specific piece is missing, the picture is obviously incomplete. If I’m no longer in her life, I leave a blank space, an error. If she’s not around me, then I am missing something. But when everything is complete, it’s not a beautiful painting or a nice view that you can see on the board. It’s more like a _Guernica_ … boom! - she gestured an explosion with her hands. - We can’t help it. One is the powder and the other is the fuse.

While Macarena was checking out the hospital, Zulema was finding her daughter’s body on the patio floor. That changed her yet-enemy for good, she knew after looking into those dark green eyes, blurred by the mascara. That night had an impact in their relationship, whatever that was to be called.

Was it weird to feel comfortable in a bunk of a cell? Well, after months walking on the thin line between life and death, maybe not. Macarena was trying to catch some sleep when she heard metallic noises and felt someone sitting on her mattress. Immediately she opened her eyes, alert, leaning on both elbows. 

\- _Que coño haces?_

\- You lost your child because of me - Zulema was in front of her, legs crossed and tears trembling on her eyes, glimmering with the lights coming from the isle. 

\- I did…

\- Do you believe in karma? They said she jumped from the helicopter, 1000 meters above. I can handle pain, you know that, physical pain. But this shit...?! - she nodded her head and let the tears roll again.

\- You feel like you deserved it. - it wasn’t a question

\- But she didn’t. It’s not about me. - Zulema was really making an effort to hold her feelings and tears away, in vain. Macarena could see her expression, lost look, lips parted, frictioning the teeth with a tense jaw, her chest frantically going up and down, chasing air. 

\- _Venga…_ \- Macarela left an empty space to her right on the bed.

\- It does hurt... but I don’t wanna die, thanks. 

\- Just come, okay? Before I change my mind. Get some sleep. 

Zulema’s breathing was calmer now, she was searching for a reason in Macarena’s face. They weren’t friends at all, she shouldn’t feel pity, not even the need to help her to go through this. 

\- I’m not gonna kill you, I’m not in the mood for it. You’re too sad, it wouldn’t be fun.

The brunette gave in and laid down next to Maca, facing the opposite side, to her now empty bunk. For a few minutes she could keep the sorrow inside, but then everything came to the surface and she started crying again. Macarena hesitated, not knowing what to do. Should she do anything? It wasn’t rational, but yes, her heart was in control. She softly placed a hand in Zulema’s waist, which made the brunette gasp, as she wasn’t expecting the touch.

\- _Tranquilla…_ \- Macarena whispered next to her ear. Zulema relaxed the muscles and to the blonde’s surprise, pulled her hand closer, holding over her chest. They were closer than ever before, both bodies slightly pressed against each other, feeling the warmth over the uniform’s fabric. Against all odds, they fell asleep like that.

There wasn’t a proper conversation after that, no time left for concerns during a riot. Macarena knew she couldn’t leave prison like that, with her friends in the middle of a fight and Castillo didn’t stop her at last. Suddenly a rush of adrenaline went through the veins, in all of them, like a clockwise gearing. End of the line for Sandoval, a farewell to Sole, and Zulema had to mourn her cell-mate and her daughter at the same time. 

\- Please don’t tell me you need another hug to fall asleep. - Zulema was sitting again in front of Macarena, in her bunk. 

\- You’re leaving before me. Not tomorrow I guess, after what you did, but you are. Can you do me a favor?

\- Do you think you’re in a position to ask me anything? - she waited for an answer that didn’t come out. - What do you want?

\- Come pick me up… when I’ve done my time. I need to go somewhere. - Macarena didn’t know what to say and just nodded her head slowly and positively. That night she slept alone. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zulema lit up a cigarette, letting the smoke burning slow, the wind quickly dissipating it and messing up her hair. She took a long and deep breath after reaching the cold marble block in front of her, a plain and cold surface. Her fingers ran through the letters made of metal, with a golden painting. “Fátima Amin”. 

\- This is not her name - her voice was strained, the tears didn’t even ask for permission and kept rolling on her face, one by one. - _Se llamaba Lana._

\- It’s a beautiful name. 

Zulema wiped her tears with her sleeves, and had a last drag, putting out the cigarette. She got closer to the grave, eyes looking up to the sky and started to sing in a low voice. Macarena knew the song, an arabic one, that she used to sing sometimes when in jail. She could also hear a prayer, a whisper coming from Zulema’s mouth. The whole moment lasted 15 minutes but it felt much longer. There was sadness, but also peace, some comfort in hearing the other’s voice honoring the brief life of her daughter. When it was over, Zulema walked towards the car, each step splashing in the puddles as she hated every bit of that cement floor. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


\- Welcome to Alice’s rabbit hole - Macarena announced opening the front door of what she got used to calling her house. Never a home, but a roof over her head. A tiny kitnet on a suburb building. Old, but cheap. 

\- Smells more like a shit hole to me - making a grumpy face trying to avoid inhaling whatever that was and taking mental notes of the small place.

\- You’d rather go to a bar to drink yourself to death, miserably failing asleep, then being awakened by the old motherfucking moody owner kicking you out of the place to a gutter where a sniffed dog will piss on you? 

\- That… was… oddly specific - Zulema was standing in the middle of the living room with a confused expression - I still have no idea how I let myself end up here and I’m really afraid to ask after noticing this weird bad odor, but can I use your bathroom?

Macarena was tired but amused at the same time, in part because she was having a sample of a different version of Zulema, the finally-free one.

\- Corridor, to your left. Take a shower if you want, there are clothes separated for you on the cabinet. 

\- You were sure that I was coming here?! - Her face couldn’t show more question marks.

\- I… assume you wouldn’t have much of a choice.

Finding it quite a turn for a single day, Zulema decided not to question and slowly made her way to the bathroom. She definitely needed a hot shower.

  
  
  
  


\- I’m fed, I took a shower and I changed my clothes. Feeling like a fucking baby right now - Zulema made her entrance to the half living room / half kitchen where she found Macarena doing the dishes she had probably left from the night before. - I know what’s stinking, the sink drain must be clogged. You should hire someone to fix it or get used to living in a dumpster. 

The blonde turned her head a little bit, with her lips pressed in a thin line, trying not to laugh and could see Zulema drying her hair with the towel. It was longer than before and less cartoonistic. 

\- I’ll do it later… If you want to take a nap I hav… - She was abruptly stopped.

\- Why did you bring me here? For real. It’s not because you’re afraid I don’t have anywhere to go. You know damn right I can take care of myself. - Zulema was holding the towel with her arms down, her eyes glued to Maca’s back, waiting for an answer for a question she had made in the first place. 

The blonde closed the tap and dried her hands, turning to face Zulema and gathering all the courage inside her to start this conversation. 

\- You were right. Normal life sucks and there’s no way I get more bored with it. Can’t say I’ve been nice all the time, but I was thinking of something bigger… 

She started to walk towards Zulema to put her hand over the brunette’s chest where the shirt wasn’t covering. Her skin was still hot from the shower, Macarena could feel the shivers her cold hand caused to the other, who was maintaining her indecipherable expression, retracting her body’s reaction.

\- I want to feel alive, Zulema.

\- Rubia… _lo siento_ , but we’re not gonna fuck.

\- Do you think I wanna fuck with you? Seriously? - They kept holding each other’s look for a few seconds and then Macarena took her hands off Zulema, crossing her arms and going towards the couch in the middle of the living room - I brought you here because you’re the only person I know that would accept what I have to offer.

\- Your body.

\- A heist - she sat down - I need money and you know how to get it. 

\- Well… I think I can handle it.

\- My body? - she had a playful and ironic look.

\- The heist. - Zulema rolled her eyes, accepting her joke being thrown back at her.

\- You know that laundry service I told you I’ve been working at? It’s a fucking _money_ laundry. 

\- They are not very creative, are they? - she joked around, now paying more attention to what Maca was about to explain. 

\- I found out a couple of weeks ago, heard the manager talking to someone on the phone. He noticed me and asked if I could keep it as a secret. I told him, of course, it wasn’t a problem. But I needed to know more, so I became a more handy worker… - Zulema raised an eyebrow ready to come up with another bad joke - Don’t say stupid things, it’s not what I meant.

\- I wasn’t gonna say anything - Zulema said, defensively with her two hands opened in the air. 

\- Yeah, but you thought it… Anyway, I got closer to him, small talk everyday, a few sneaks in his office while he wasn’t there to see if I’d find something important. Finally he asked me if I’d like another job, as a receptionist or whatever. This guy is connected to one of the biggest cartels in Spain and they throw parties every weekend, loads of drugs and money. Celebrities, politicians, all sorts of people. They call the place “ _El Oasis_ ”. All the transactions they perform during these “parties”… Guess where the money goes? - She pauses a little to be more dramatic - The stupid laundry service account. Not all of it, that’s for sure, but a very good part. If we manage to get our hands on their guest list and the documents… They must have something to keep track, cartel dealers are not brats.

Zulema gets more interested in every sentence. She sat on the floor, crossing her legs, looking direct at Macarena.

\- We’re gonna money laundry... the money laundry.

\- When you put in that way sounds a bit dumb, but yes, you got the idea. 

\- Well.. That can work, but we’ll need a hacker, won’t we?

\- Triana, Goya’s girlfriend. You remember Goya, right? - Macarena stood up and went back to the kitchen, opening the fridge and placing a few ingredients on the higher counter that divided the area with the living room, preparing a sandwich. - Wanna a beer?

Zulema stretched her legs, sitting with the palm of her hands on the floor, the arms supporting her.

\- Yep.. for both questions. This Triana girl… are you positive that she can do it without a trace?

Macarena opened two beers and handed one to Zulema, taking a sip from the bottle before answering, nodding her head in a yes while swallowing the liquid.

\- She proved herself worth when I talked to her a few days ago, she hacked the Police system to show me her abilities. They must be trying to solve the problem so far - She started eating her dinner. - You can prepare one for you, must be hungry… I’ll take a shower when I finish here and we can go to sleep. I can give you more details tomorrow.

\- You expected me to share the couch with you, _Rubia_?

\- You wish huh?! There’s a mattress in that tiny room in front of the bathroom, you can bring it in here, there are sheets in the wardrobe too. 

\- You wouldn’t prepare a sandwich for me, would you?

\- Does this look like a fucking hotel to you?

The tension they’ve built through the years was still there, not so dense as before, but enough to keep the distance. It was like they were trying to avoid a bomb to explode, resetting the timer over and over again, hoping that it would stop a tragedy from happening at any moment. It was awkward and nice at the same time, a choice but also a necessity. _“Dancing with the devil mustn’t be so different”,_ thought Macarena, but that music was playing slow by then. When the ballad hits a faster tone, the choreography can be more challenging… and dangerous.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 5 a.m. when Macarena woke up with a soundless gasp, her whole back reacted from fear after her bad dream was gone. She took a deep breath, passing both hands on her face and moving her hair to the sides. She looked to her left and didn’t find Zulema on the mattress, stood up and made her way to the kitchen, tip toeing. She was wearing a large t-shirt and loose shorts. Before getting a glass of water, she saw the brunette sitting on a small stool outside, on the balcony, smoking a cigarette, thoughtful. Zulema was also wearing a large t-shirt, but no shorts, just her underwear. Macarena spent a few minutes framing that picture in her head. A woman who fucked her life up so many times, costing the loss of her parents, an abortion, troubles in jail with the other in-mates, temptings of murdering… Those times were tough and there was no pleasure out of it.

They had saved each other many times though, proving that whatever they had could go beyond anger and sorrow. Like it or not, Macarena owed her life to Zulema, an unexpected twist, a turning point that ruined her urging of revenge. Now, looking from a distance, her ex-enemy was just one more hurt person in the world whose life has never been kind. She didn’t need to ask to know what was going on inside Zulema’s head. Losing her daughter like she did must’ve been heartbreaking and the face of Fatima should always be there when she would close her eyes.

She drank her water and opened the balcony’s door, standing next to Zulema, looking in the same direction as she was. Zulema was aware of her presence, but didn’t mind, taking one more drag of her cigarette and blowing the smoke slowly.

\- No one sleeps on the first day locked up, that’s what they say, but they never told me that I wouldn’t sleep on my first day out either. - She brought her hand closer to Zulema’s, asking for the cigarette she was holding, receiving it after the now so called “partner in crime” looked at her with an inexpressive face, waiting for a continuation of her phrase. 

\- What did you do on your first day free?

\- I went to a bar, got wasted, didn’t pay the bill, the guy kicked me out at 4 a.m. and a dog pissed on my shoes - She turned her head to Zulema, blowing the smoke in her direction. The brunette started laughing and coughing, taking the cigarette back from Maca’s hand. 

\- I knew it! - Now they were both looking to the sky, their arms resting on the edge of the balcony.

\- Then I attended the social service meeting. They gave me the key to this apartment, said the first month of rent wasn’t necessary and helped me to find a “decent job”. I spent the whole night on that same couch, naked, smoking and drinking a six pac. I thought about Sole, Tere, Rizzos, Saray… I thought about you - After emphasizing in the _you_ part, she looked back at Zulema, finding her dark eyes in the shade of the night.

\- Do you still hate me that much, _Rubia_? - asked Zulema with a soft half smile on her face. She seemed tired, beaten by all those years.

\- It’s complicated… I fucking hate the things you did to me and to those I loved, but I… I just can’t hate you anymore like I used to. It annoys me sometimes, you know? I should be throwing you from this balcony right now. 

Zulema laughed and finished her cigarette, putting out on an ashtray next to her. 

\- _You_ are very annoying, always have been - said her, pointing at Macarena, who laughed, nodding her head and holding Zulema’s gaze.

\- There has to be trust between us this time, Zulema. I can’t afford this plan going wrong. Are you really with me on that?

Zulema stood from the stool, straightened up her body, trying to cover her naked thighs with the t-shirt, not noticing Macarena’s eyes following her movements, spit on her right hand and offered it to the blonde, waiting for her to shake it. 

\- One hundred percent, I promise.

\- I’m not shaking it - she said, looking with disgust to her hand, but softly smiling a little right after - But thanks, I needed to hear that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- What do you think? - asked Zulema to Macarena, showing her a sweatshirt that was on sale, letting it stretch in her own torso. 

They were at a department store shopping for clothing and food, as they were lacking both, especially Zulema, who had just one outfit and had to borrow a Maca’s one for a day. The blonde turned around to see the object of Zulema’s question and started laughing.

\- A “Frozen” stamp? 

Zulema looked at the piece of clothing, confused.

\- What’s wrong? I like it. 

\- It’s an animation movie.

\- Whatever… What are _you_ getting?

Macarena did the same thing to show Zulema a mustard yellow t-shirt with a printed tiger on it. Zulema analysed the piece, looking from it to Maca’s face for a while.

\- _Que?_

\- It suits you… _Estás guapa._ \- Zulema could see a smirk fighting to get out on Maca’s face and her cheeks blushing, but they both managed to pretend not to notice it and looked away from each other, searching for more clothing again. 

\- You better find something fancier than a hoodie for the parties, don’t forget you’ve got a character to play. A dress, maybe?

\- No way, _Rubia,_ I know it would be your dream coming true, seeing me in a tight dress, but it’s not gonna happen. 

Macarena turned around quickly with a short dress on her hand, holding it by the hanger. 

\- You could at least give it a try? - asking nicely, trying to put on a cute face. 

\- It _is_ your dream, right? You’re dying to see my body in that! - gasped Zulema ironically, with her eyebrows raised.

Macarena rolled her eyes, making great effort not to laugh this time and pressed the dress on Zulema's chest, handing the piece so she could hold it. 

\- Clothes trimmer, now.

They walked until they found the area, there were 5 booths in the ladies section and Zulema entered in the last one, still cursing Macarena for making her put on that stupid dress. She looked at her body in the mirror; that was pretty good for a 45 year-old, to be honest, but still, she didn’t feel comfortable. 

\- It’s awful, I’m taking it off! - Zulema yelled from the inside so Macarena could hear loud and clear.

\- No way, you’re so stubborn! - she stood from a white fluffy small couch and opened the door without asking permission. Zulema had already taken off half of the dress which she was holding with her arms crossed in front of her chest, barely covering her breasts. She was pissed off, looking to Macarena behind her, through the glass.

\- What the fuck?!

\- Put it back on, let me check. Sure is not that bad.

\- You’re unbelievable! - Zulema complained, but did what Macarena asked her to, putting the dress straps up again on her shoulders. It was a plain back dress, simple, but beautiful, she had to admit, but definitely not her type. - Help me with the fucking zipper, then.

Macarena had to hold both sides of the dress with one hand, narrowing the gap between them in order to zip her up with the other hand. She held the zipper with the tip of her thumb and the side of her index. While she was slowly closing the dress, the nod of her fingers would drive up to Zulema’s spine, until reaching the back of the brunette’s neck. A single breathing sound couldn’t be heard during those seconds. Macarena felt her heart beating faster, feeling that cold skin under her hand and Zulema wasn’t even able to blink, staring at nothing, feeling that soft touch giving her shivers. The dress was now zipped and Macarena’s instinct was telling her to caress that back, from the middle until the naked shoulder.

_“What’s going on with you, weirdo?!”,_ she thought. One strap had fallen, pending at Zulema’s arm. She pulled in back on and let Zulema turn around to face her. Their faces were close enough to feel each other’s hot breath, tense eyes sustaining the gaze. Macarena was the first to look down, to Zulema’s mouth, and for a quarter of second she caught herself thinking how it would taste. She was getting breathless, the tiny booth was too small now, suffocating. She finally took a deep breath and opened the door behind her, reaching the knob and leaving Zulema alone.

\- I’ll buy it for you - Macarena closed the door leaving a shocked Zulema inside, who was standing still and just mumbled back on “okay” as an answer to that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one had a lot going on, I didn't want to cut it short. This one is not that extended but has some very interesting things going on. Please let me know what you think so far and comment below! I'll try to updat as soon as I can :)

\- C’mon, let’s go through the plan - Macarena was holding a beer, sitting on her couch while Zulema was opening another bottle before letting herself on the floor, laid down in the middle of the room, just being careful to not spill the drink. 

\- Argh, you’re so fucking BORING, _Rubia_ , _joder tía_! We just talked about it four times - she leaned on the ground with her elbows, facing Macarena, tilting her head a little to the right, without the slightest interest. The blonde seemed not to care and kept on going with her reasoning.

\- We are the receptionists, meaning we have access to the guest list and their schedule. However, they wi…

\- _They will be watching us so we’ve got to be discreet and careful_. You said this exact same phrase 20 minutes ago. - interrupted Zulema, tired of listening the same thing over and over. 

\- You are not the most discreet and careful person that I know Zulema, I’m afraid we get caught, and if we do, we won’t be wearing _amarillo_ this time… ‘cause we’ll be drop dead!

\- _Vale_ … It’s not happening, you planned every detail, even our clothing, we’ll be fine - she winked and took a sip of her beer. 

Macarena took a deep breath instead, worrying about Zulema’s laidback reaction to her plan, but didn’t want to push it. Last thing they needed was a fight, and she knew if the situation called for it, there would be damage, not to mention blood. 

\- Just get the info on the fucking flashdrive so we can give it to Triana, okay? - she stood up and set the music on her phone, got a small metal box that was on the top of her fridge, opened it, rolled a joint and lit it up. Zulema had a mocky smile on her face while watching the whole scene.

\- What? I need to relax - explained her, holding the smoke and then slowly blowing it. - Do you want it?

\- I pass… 

Macarena leaned at the counter looking at Zulema who was still sitting on the floor, finishing her beer. What an enigma that woman was, so hard to read between the lines, to guess anything, and yet, they somehow could understand each other just by looking in the eyes. She used to be so unpredictable, and even though she’s expressing the opposite now, old habits die hard.

Every time Maca thought whether she trusted in Zulema this time or not, she answered it affirmatively to herself, but with her two feet stuck on the ground, waiting for a betrayal at any moment.

\- Did I miss a lot after I left Cruz del Norte? 

\- _Ostia_ , you’re talking like it was a tv show, “previously on Cruz del Norte, Rizzos gets out but then comes back weeks later because she’s always been that sloppy”. Do you miss your girlfriend?

\- She’s not.. She was my girlfriend for a while. I miss her, I wish her the best, and I guess a part of me will always love her, but not romantically. - Macarena waited a few minutes, pondering if that was a good moment to ask delicate stuff. - Were _you_ okay?

\- After you left I didn’t find anyone worthy of a good fight, no one tried to choke me to death... Kinda sad actually - She noticed Macarena with her face looking down and her eyes closed laughing, then she sighed and looked at Zulema again, as she was waiting for the brunette to continue talking. 

Zulema inhaled and exhaled, feeling a familiar kind of lump in her throat. She looked away, her gaze lost in thoughts. Not only Fatima was on her mind that moment, but a few specific moments she had in Cruz del Norte after the riot and when things were settling down a bit.

  
  
  
  


They were all celebrating on the patio, singing and dancing, clapping their hands in sync. It was Saray’s last day in prison. She was finally going home to live with her daughter Estrella and there was a mixture of happiness and nostalgia in the air. 

_En el mismo folio_

_La lista de la compra y una canción_

_Como un cupón_

_De los ciegos_

_Rima la soledad_

_Con el atún en aceite vegetal_

_En oferta_

_¡Vaya precios sin competencia!_

\- _Dale, Gitana!_ \- Zulema was laughing and clapping her hands along while holding a cigarette. She noticed Macarena stepping in the circle.

\- _Qué pasa?_

\- Saray is leaving tomorrow

\- _Oye Rubia_ ! _Ay cariño, bailas conmigo!_ \- Saray took her hand, pulling her to the middle where everyone could see her. - You may not believe it, but I will miss you! - she passed an arm around the back of her neck and raised her right hand in the air - _Ques mi hermana!_

Macarena was laughing and started dancing with her, Terê, Antonia and the other girls.

\- Zule, _venga_! Come here!

_Una mano pide al cielo_

_La otra en el cajón del pan_

_Hay manchas de grasa_

_De llanto, de tinta,_

_Estoy harto de tanto frotar_

\- _Tía_ , I don’t know how to dance.

\- Dancing is like boxing, that you know how to do, huh? - Macarena teased her, punching the air in Zulema’s direction. 

Zahir couldn’t escape from her friend. Saray brought her to the center as well and they all started laughing, moving their bodies and kept clapping so Saray could sing with the rhythm. She got up on a table and continued the lyric, looking right at Rizzos, who was arriving at the party.

_Tú que eres tan guapa y tan lista_

_Tú que te mereces_

_Un príncipe, un dentista, ¡tú!_

_Te quedas a mi lado_

_Y el mundo me parece_

_Más amable_

_Más humano_

_Menos raro_

\- It’s your song, Rizzos! - the _gitana_ yelled with a big smile on her face. 

Macarena was now feeling lighter and happier, less shy, letting herself go and dancing. Zulema was close to the brunette, her hands above her right shoulder, rhythmically clapping and watching Maca as she’d never seen before. They both started to sing along, louder. 

_Aunque me engañe_

_Y me diga que no_

_Siempre estás tú detrás_

_De mi mejor yo_

_Aunque no soy pa ti_

_Que soy pa contigo_

_El mundo es tan redondo_

_Como el piercing de tu ombligo_

Macarena tripped over her own left foot and stretched her arms trying to find balance and not fall off at the same time Zulema acted by instinct and caught her by the waist. Her hands were placed half on Maca’s blouse and half on her warm skin while Macarena had her hands on both Zulema’s shoulders. They were still holding a smile and looked one at the eyes of the other, feeling each other’s breath tickling their faces’ skin.

_La cosa se pone dura sin tu aliento_

_Siento con amargura_

_Que estoy perdiendo la frescura_

_Que se vuelve frío sin tu calor_

_Y sin droga dura_

Their smiles started to fade in when they noticed the awkwardness of the moment. Macarena was the first to break the eye contact and fixed her hair behind her ear, stepping aside.

\- Thanks… 

Zulema didn’t stop looking at her, even for a second. She didn’t answer but smirked and waved her hand _“no problem.”_

  
  
  


After long seconds, which felt like minutes, she snapped out of the daydream.

\- Fuck it, gimme that shit - Zulema walked until Maca and took the joint out of her hand, taking a long drag. 

\- Hmm… I thought you’d pass it.

\- Let’s not test my patient right now, shall we?

\- Aaaand… she’s back! - turning her attention to the metal box over the counter. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Do you want the last drag?

Macarena was holding the last tip of the weed’s cigarette laid out on the mattress on the floor next to Zulema. She was wearing her bra and a pair of shorts. Smoking that definitely makes you hot and hungry at higher levels. Her ex-enemy now-partner-in-crime had a loose tank top and paties on. Each one had their legs stretched to opposite sides, like a compass needle, their heads close, both looking up to the ceiling. 

\- No, you can have it - Zulema was feeling a bit dizzy, but at ease. Her mind was empty for the first time in a long time.

\- Let’s share, then.

Maca clumsily rolled her body and crawled to Zulema’s left side. She sat on her lap, one knee in each side of the brunette’s body, leaned over her, looking into those dark green eyes.

\- What the heck? - Zulema didn’t move and wasn’t being rude. Her voice seemed to float away and she laughed, looking back at Macarena’s eyes, which kept shifting colors, from light green to honey shades. 

\- When I say “now”, you open your mouth, ok? - she had the last smoke and got closer to Zulema’s lips, while holding her wavy blond hair back with her left hand. - Now!

There wasn’t enough time for Zulema to think, she was finding it slightly difficult to process anything by that moment. Unexpectedly she did what she was being told to do. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth; a small space between her lips and felt the smoke getting in. She took up the smoke and let it go through her nose while gently opening her eyes to find Macarena in the same position, wetting her own lips, just looking down to Zulema’s mouth. 

The tension felt heavy and breathing was getting complicated. Both chests going up and down, searching for air when their lips touched, softly, slowly. They couldn’t tell who took the first move. Macarena leaned back up, sitting on the floor, looking ashamed and confused, still breathless. Immediately Zulema set down as well, hesitating for a few seconds, feeling dizzy yet, but now, not because of the drug. 

\- Zulema… - Macarena whispered. 

\- Fuck it - she moved fast, getting on her knees and closing her fist in Macarena’s hair next to the back of her neck, pushing her face closer, their lips fitting into each other wildly, their tongues deeping the kiss with urgency.

Zulema felt Maca’s hands on her naked back underneath the top, forming red paths with her fingernails, making the brunette hiss and bite Macarena’s lower lip. It tasted like blood right after, so she sucked it and licked with the tip of her tongue. It gave her time to take a look at Macarena; she had a face Zulema’s never had the pleasure to see before - that blond was horny as fuck, and it truly amazed her. 

Her kisses were now at Maca’s neck and jaw while their bodies laid down together, with Zulema’s on top with her right thigh pressed between the blonde’s legs. Feeling that pressure made Macarena moan, her lips caressing the woman’s ear. That made Zulema’s body shiver; she felt wetness on her panties and immediately slipped her hand down, under Macarena’s shorts, teasing her, who did the same thing, reaching between Zulema’s thighs, soaking two fingers and taking if off seconds later to lick it, desperate to taste it once more; it was salty and sweet, a contradiction. Her urge for it was intensified and she pulled Zulema by the hair, forcing the brunette to stop kissing her body and shifting places; she was now on top, driving her hands until Zulema's breasts, squeezing them hardly. She gasped, stifling a moan, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation, in a thin line between pleasure and pain. That made her pay back by scratching Macarena’s back until her ass, trying to take the shorts off. She didn’t succeed; her arms were roughly moved above her head, held by the wrists. Those light green eyes again, looking deep to Zulema. She felt a hand choking her and then moving down again, pulling one side of her panties. 

\- Take it off… - Macarena demanded and the action was immediate. She didn’t lose a second to go down on Zulema, her mouth travelling all over, licking and softly dragging her teeth between the wet kisses. 

Both Zulema’s hands were tangled on Maca’s hair, letting messy, pulling and pressing her head down while moving the hips. For a brief moment, her eyes met the blonde’s looking up at her with a raised eyebrow, without stopping the tongue’s movements. She closed her eyes again and leaned her head back, moaning louder, feeling her whole body trembling. Macarena was holding Zulema’s both thighs, going faster when she heard it, feeling the brunette cumming. 

Still breathless, trying to control the sensations, Zulema let her body resting on the floor, her blood running hot through the veins, blushing her cheeks and tickling the tip of her fingers. Macarena was on her knees, looking at her, cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand. After a deep breath, Zulema first sat down, legs still opened, staring at the blond, still catching her breath, with a sexy smirk on her face. She put her panties back and stood up; Macarena did the same, but didn’t expect to be thrown against the wall, choked by Zulema’s hand. She gasped loud and slowly closed her eyes, her lips separated in a small gap. At the same time Zulema got her other hand underneath Maca’s shorts, rubbing her clit. She bit the blonde’s lower lip, making her moan in pleasure. 

\- Don’t stop… - she whispered.

Zulema intensified circle movements and slided two fingers. Macarena reacted immediately, holding the brunette’s arms, scratching it hard, moaning in her ear. When reaching the orgasm, she felt her legs weaken, trembling while holding both Zulema’s shoulders, who had to support the weight of Maca’s body by the waist, enjoying it. They looked at each other and as if they could hear their thoughts, they started laughing. Macarena rested her back on the wall and Zulema sat down on the mattress again, when a song came out of their mouths instantly, almost like they were singing the whole lyric from the beginning and now just needed to finish the last line:

_(...) sin tu calor_

_Y sin droga dura_


	3. Chapter 3

\- Morning… - Macarena was preparing a coffee in the kitchen when Zulema approached the countertop with a sleepy face, straightening the messy hair, her eyes getting used to the clarity. She didn’t answer back, just grunted and slightly nodded her head.

Things scaled up really fast the night before and the awkwardness in the air was tangible. Macarena handed a mug of coffee to Zulema, and a bowl of cutted fruits. She looked at the breakfast raising an eyebrow and looking from the food to the blonde.

\-  _ Rubia _ … we are cool, aren’t we? 

\- I’m just giving you something to eat ‘cause you’re in my house, technically you’re the guest here. Relax. 

\- I thought you said this wasn’t a fucking hotel.

\- It is not. You’re not paying. - Macarena snapped, with an accusing look, and then ate her first pieces of strawberries.

\- Are you sure about that? - gazing at Maca while drinking the coffee from the mug

\- Shu’ up! 

Macarena remembered the times she had breakfast in jail. The food wasn’t as tasteful as she was having at home, that’s for sure, but yet she shared it with people she cared about. Everyone was used to eating fast and she would always end up alone on the table to finish a juice or an apple. After three or four days after Saray left, Zulema was feeling quite alone and decided to poke around Macarena more often, teasing her for a fight or mocking her somehow. The truth is that they’d passed the point where one of them would lose it at the smallest thing, it would take more than a bad joke to make a real damage and be the reason for a good old punch in the face. 

\-  _ Oye _ , snail! - Zulema had sat next to Maca without any warning or an invitation whatsoever.

\- Back off, ghost. Go haunt someone else.

\- Hm… No, you’re funnier, you know? With this grumpy face, trying to ignore me. - she could see Maca holding a smile. She finally looked at her, wielding the plastic knife at Zulema.

\- Are you calling me a fucking clown, Joker? - now Zulema was the one trying not to laugh, covering her hand with her mouth. 

\- Well.. I just came to let you know that new-bitch-in-town is looking for you, saying that… you stole her weed?!

\- Ah…- she rolled her eyes. - That  _ gilipollas  _ who tried to steal my bunk. She is such an idiot that left her weed under my pillow.

\- So you smoke it all?!

\- Just a little bit… why? Are you interested?

\- I pass… - she answered, standing up from the bench. - But if you wanna sell it, I’m in. - and with that she winked and left. 

After chewing the last piece of her apple, Macarena got her tray ready to go back to her cell, but she was stopped in the middle of the hallway.

\- What was  _ that  _ about? - Rizzos crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

\- What do you mean?

\- You tell  _ me…  _ Dancing with Zulema a couple of days ago, now having breakfast with her, laughing. What, are you bff’s now? Did you really forget everything she did to you?

Maca didn’t want to be rude to Kabilla, but she was getting a bit impatient with all of that chit chat. 

\- I did not forget everything, Rizos… I wish I could, as a matter of fact. That would make things much easier. 

\- What  _ things _ , Maca? 

\- I don’t know!... Life. - she sight, searching for the right words. - I realized that sometimes we don’t get to know people for who they really are because we’re too busy with hatred, visiting the past, going through the bad shit, pinching a wound over and over. Maybe there’s a different side of Zulema we don’t know because she’s too fucked up and no one gives a damn about it! We’ve been through a lot… it was messy and ugly, and if I had a keyboard with a button to delete it all, believe me, I’d press it without a second thought. 

\- Wow… You.. you like her…  _ Joder…  _ \- Kabila had her eyes wide opened in a lost gaze after hearing that speech and just left the area, leaving a confused Maca standing in the middle of the way. 

\- Wh.. what?! Rizos! Why did you say that?... Rizos! - but she was already far away and wouldn’t come back.

  
  
  
  


They had finished breakfast in silence, listening to the radio and enjoying the sunlight coming from the kitchen’s window. Macarena left her thoughts with the sound of her doorbell ringing. 

\- What the fuck happened to your phone, Maca? I was trying to call you and… - Macarena had barely opened her front door and Triana pushed to the side getting into the house, as if it was hers, but stopped right after seeing Zulema sitting on a stool in her underwear. The brunette didn’t mind her at all and just nodded. 

\- What’s up?

\- She freaked out Maca, I’m sorry, we were trying to reach you a couple of hours ago to tell y… Oh, hey… Hi. - There was a man entering the living room right after Triana, completing her sentence and he also had to break his steps behind the girl. He looked curiously to Macarena, expecting an answer for a non-said question.

Macarena was clearly uncomfortable with that intrusion and found it quite hard to manage it and make it less weird. 

\- Guys, this is Zulema, whom I… had… told you about. Zulema, this is Triana and her brother Estevan.

Zulema stood up and reached her pack of cigarettes, lit up one and approached the trio.

\- So you are the nerd part of the gang… How’s it going? - and let the smoke go, not minding her lack of clothing. 

\- Zulema, why don’t you get some coffee for us, huh? - She got closer to Zahir, putting one hand on her waist (which did not go unnoticed) and whispered between teeth, next to her ear  _ “and put some clothes on before, for God’s sake”. _

Zulema had another drag, stepped back and got her t-shirt on the couch, heading to the bathroom.

\- Damn, she’s hot! - Trianna exclaimed, rather interested. She was a short 22 year-old girl with short spiky black and pink hair and a face that would always tell people how much she didn’t give a fuck. Her eyes were wide and blue, with a glim that could easily scare little children away. She threw herself on the couch and turned on the small tv Macarena never seemed to care. 

\- You’ve got to tell me  _ every-thing _ ! - Estevan and Maca had become good friends, he was always kind to her, making her laugh with his stories about the gay pubs he would go every weekend and his dates.

\- She’s just here temporarily… and we didn’t do anything but talk about the heist. 

\- Yeah, they talked about it naked, bro, it’s how friends do nowadays. 

\- Hilarious, Triana, really.. - said Maca rolling her eyes - Now can we please cut the bullshit? You needed to tell me something, I believe, or did you just invade my house for nothing?

\- You know, sometimes you hurt my feelings Maca, you’re like a mother to me. - Triana was now sitting straight on the couch, a hand on her chest, an ironic honesty on her face. 

\- Estevan, please enlighten me so I don’t punch your sister’s face right now. It’s better to be good.

\- And it is indeed: we cloned the laundry service’s account! - his face could tell his excitement. It was the first time he was feeling part of a team and not just being the computer guy. Macarena met him on a high five

\- I knew you could do this!

\- You both can use these, one for each, this way we’ll be in contact, like a walkie talkie. This one, you’ll have to find a way to plug into the reception’s computer so we can hack and download the information. - Estevan put two earpods in Maca’s hand and a tiny black flash drive. - It’s better if you leave your hair down, so no one can notice - he warned, pointing at his own ear. 

\- Got it, I'll let her know. 

\- Know what? - Zulema left the bathroom, now fully dressed with black shorts, a black t-shirt and bare foot. She went directly to the kitchen and served coffee in four mugs. All eyes were on her and she noticed just right after. - What? You asked me to serve coffee.

\- Ahn… I… I didn’t expect you’d actually do this. - she was not used to having Zulema acting nice, it was rather of a shock for her. 

\- Well.. Now you better drink it up or I'll have to throw it in each one’s face. - she snapped, carrying a sarcastic smile on. 

_ “Okay” _ , Macarena thought,  _ “some things really never change.” _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, maybe because they were all looking forward to Maca’s plan’s debut. The two women should arrive at 8p.m at El Oasis to receive a name badge and have a tour around the place in order to be more familiar. It was 7p.m when they were almost leaving the apartment - the drive would take around 30 to 40 minutes as it wasn’t inside the city. 

\- Am I pretty now? - Zulema left the small room she was using to get ready with her arms opened and hand palms facing the ceiling, emphasizing the question to Macarena.

\- You’re going with these boots?!

\- They’re comfortable and I’m not using heels. Don't even try the cute face, it’s useless and makes you look like a tiny mouse, like this size - she explained showing with her fingers the size and narrowing her eyes a bit. 

\- I guess as long as you go according to the plan, I’m good with that. And I  _ do not _ look like a rat - Macarena was wearing a white skirt, a silk dark blue blouse and black high heels, which made her look a bit taller than the brunette. She stood up from the couch. - Shall we?

\- But you  _ do  _ sound like one, when you’re sleeping, like... a squirrel or something, that noise they make? Exactly the same.

\- I just.. - she closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and opened them again- Just shut up and move, Zulema, let’s go! - showing the front door to her. 

As predicted, they arrived just in time to meet the man in charge of the parties planning. The guy showed them briefly the kitchen, a few gambling rooms with pool and poker tables with roulettes and dice, fancy and large leather couches, many tv sets around the walls and a few sets of darts. It all looked like a small version of Vegas. They stopped in front of the large bar they had in the open area, in a high white tent. 

\- So, you can both stay here and note the orders, serve everyone… It’s pretty simple, actually, just be sure they all get what they want. - he finished the phrase with a wink, which left them wondering what he was actually meaning by “get what they want”.

\- I’m sorry…

\- Carlos - he answered, noticing the blonde had forgotten his name.

\- Yes, Carlos, I’m sorry… But Henrique had told me we would be the receptionists.

\- Oh, did he? I’m sorry, he must have been confused, we need two waitresses for tonight. I’m sure it’s fine, right?

That wasn’t what they had planned, but if they’d said something, it would be suspicious. Zulema noticed Maca confronting the obstacle in her mind, ticking like a clock and decided to answered before.

\- Of course, no problem at all. I happen to make great margaritas, if it comes to the occasion. - with that, Carlos, smiled politely, with a hint of “I don’t even care” vibe. 

\- Good. I’ll leave you two then. - before he left, Maca asked where the bathroom was and waited until he turned a corner to rush to the way he pointed out, with Zulema following her steps.

\- How are we gonna have access to the laptop now?

\- Shut up, I’m thinking - Macarena had a very concerned expression, with a frown forehead, walking from one side to the other in the large bathroom with 10 different booths. 

\- Wait.. You do not have a plan B - Zulema started laughing waiting for Maca to snap at her, because she knew it would happen - That is  _ so  _ like you.

\- If you just be quiet for a second, maybe I can come up with something!

\-  _ Girls, please, it’s your first day at school, no cat fights alright? -  _ it was Triana mocking them on the earpod; clearly, she was chewing gum. -  _ If you find out who’s going to be at the reception we could search their online life and pretend there’s an unforeseen event. _

- _ Something that they would have to leave their position to handle. _ \- completed Estevan.

\- That… is not a bad idea, wonder twins. 

\-  _ We are not twins… _

\- Couldn’t care less. Listen, Maca, let me do this, ok? - she held the blonde by her right arm - We can fake an emergency, they’ll have to leave me there, alone, and I’ll plug the goddamn flash drive. How long do you nerds need to hack the system?

\-  _ Luckly, 20 minutes.  _

\- We don’t have much of a choice,  _ Rubia,  _ you have to decide now, it’s your plan.

Macarena was looking straight at Zulema’s eyes, with a crescent concern inside her, but somehow, that confidence the brunette was emanating gave her enough energy to cheer up a bit and focus on the brand new plan B. They learned after a long path to have respect for each other at some levels - completely different at some points, but the same at the end of the equation. 

\- Fine. - Zulema let her arm go and nodded, but when she was about to turn around, Macarena held her hand, which made her look back again - But don’t fuck this up. 

\- I won’t. - she felt her hand being slightly pressed and she could swear Zulema’s thumb caressed the back of her hand before letting it go. It could be just her mind tricking herself. Or not. 

\- C’mon, snail - Zahir opened the door letting Macarena pass before her. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the beginning of everything, there wasn’t a single drop of trust in Maca and Zulema’s bucket full of hatred. Not until it overflowed. They wouldn’ be able to draw a line at the exact moment it happened but a connection grew between them, bigger than anger, different than passion, more complicated than friendship.

\-  _ Hija de una gran puta! -  _ Macarena stepped inside her cell and abruptly stopped in front of her bunk; it was a fucking mess. The mattress was all ripped out with stab marks everywhere, the blanked was in pieces and the pillow, turned inside out with red stains on it, could be painting, or more likely, lipstick, forming a shape of a scorpion.

Macarena had anger coming from her eyes, immediately she turned around and headed to the patio, moving like a hurricane, her blonde locks now a bit longer than when she woke up at the hospital, rushing in the air. She found who she was looking for, set down on a bench chatting with a few other women. 

\-  _ Oye, Colombia? -  _ she already had her arm firmly ready in the air waiting for the in-mate to turn her head back and then, in a blink of an eye, Marisa’s nose was hit heavily by the nods of Maca’s fist. 

The woman fell from the bench, still processing what was happening, cleaning a bit of blood coming out of her nose with the tip of her fingers and looking at it and then back to Macarena, shocked. 

\- I’m gonna rip off your face as you did to my fucking bunk, you bitch! - and there went one more punch, while Maca held Marisa by the t-shirt collar. 

Before she could make the next move, she was lifted from the ground, feeling two hands pulling her body by the waist and leaving her standing two meters far from where she was fighting. Zulema placed her hand in the blonde’s chest, in an attempt to make her stop. 

\- What the fuck, Duracell? 

\- I didn’t do anything, you crazy asshole! She did it! - claimed Marisa, still sitting on the ground, being helped to stand up by her friends.

Zulema looked confused from her to Macarena.

\- Whatever happened, I didn’t do anything. I’m really trying to be a good girl ‘round here and believe me when I say, for me… specifically… it’s not easy. It’s a fucking excise of patience every single second and  _ you  _ \- pointing the index at Macarena and a thumb back to herself right after - took  _ me  _ out of my peaceful zone, now tell me why the hell you were ruinning this lady’s face. 

\- Because she ruined my fucking bunk! Now, where am I supposed to sleep, huh? - turning her attention to Marisa, now standing in front of her, with a confronting look.

\-  _ She  _ did it! - pointing accusingly to Zulema - I saw it!

\-  _ Estás loca? _

_ \-  _ She tried to frame you by painting a scorpion on my pillow. Pretty amateur. I know it wasn’t you, because if it was, you wouldn’t deny it ‘cause picking up a fight with me is your greatest hobby. 

Zulema pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes to look at Marisa. She took a deep breath, thinking it through, walked a few steps, getting closer to the woman who’s been called by her nickname,  _ Colombia _ . Zahir had that defiant and dangerous look in her dark green eyes, almost black ones now. 

\- You better pay attention ‘cause I’m only gonna say it once. You try to copy-cat me again and I will leave you locked in a room with my friend over here - pointing behind her back, to Maca’s direction - and this time I won’t stop her. She already killed people with those fists. - and with these last words she raised her eyebrow and left, with Macarena following her. 

\-  _ “She already killed people with those fists?”  _

\- Did I push it too far? 

\- I never punched anyone to death!

\- But you  _ did  _ kill people, at least one… as I can recall. I didn’t lie on that. - Zulema noticed Maca had stopped walking and did the same.

\- Why did you help me?

\- I didn’t help  _ you _ . She was framing  _ me  _ for something I didn’t. I had to step up.

Macarena was about to mention the moment where Zulema called her “friend” but let it pass. If she would never admit that she helped someone, imagine that. 

\- Aren’t you the “good girl” now? - poked Macarena.

\- I am! She’s fucking alive, go check, I spared a sould today, Macarena. Doing God’s work is rather tiring. - Macarena was about to give in the urge to laugh about the way Zulema was talking, but managed to keep at least a sarcastic face. - I’m such a good person that I’ll let you sleep in my bunk today. 

\- And where are  _ you  _ gonna sleep?

\- I prefer the left side.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Excuse me? - Zulema approached the woman in the reception desk. She must’ve been in her thirties; smooth straight black hair tied on low a ponytail, a red top and a long black skirt. Her eyes were light brown, a kind of color that might shift depending on how the light catches. - Sara Rivera?

\- Yes? Do we know each other?

\- Oh no… - she pointed at the name tag on her chest.

\- Of course…! Are you new here?

\- I...am, but not as a guest, I’m working at the bar. 

\- Oh! Nice to meet you then - Sara reached her hand out to greet Zulema, they both shook hands. 

\- I’m Zulema, and the pleasure is mine. Ahn.. are you alone here? I thought there would be two people responsible for this task. I’m only saying because, if you need some help…

\- Oh, no, I’m fine. My co-worker couldn’t make it today, she’s sick, poor thing. 

\- Sorry to hear that… Hey, what about the people here, are they nice?

Sara shared a smirk and leaned her body on the desk

\- They are… they give fat tips, if you ask nicely - and winked to the brunette in front of her, who smiled back.

\- That’s good to know! Have you been working here for a while?

\- Hm… around 6 months, but I don’t come every weekend

\- Oh, and why is that? - asked Zulema, trying to seem as interested as possible.

\- I.. have a son.

\- You do?! I love kids! - she could hear a muffled laugh coming from the earpod.

\- He’s four years old, so I get to spend one whole weekend with him. My mom takes care of him while I’m working. 

_ “That was damn easy” _ , thought Zulema.

\- Do you have kids?

\- Me? - she hesitated for a brief moment, with Fatima’s face on her mind for a second. - I… I do, actually. She’s 22, you know, weird hair, piercings all over and awful taste for clothes. 

\-  _ Hey! -  _ Trianna complained. 

\- It’s much easier when they’re little ones, right? - Sara completed, laughing - But listen, I’m sorry… you do not look like mom of a 22-year-old, you’re too young!

\- Good genes, I guess! Well.. I have to go back, the guests are arriving. If you need anything, just shout. Can I get you a drink? I don’t think anyone will mind.

\- Thanks, but I’m good now… perhaps later? - she had a soft smile on, looking rather amused at Zulema, an intense gaze that she held for a few seconds before answering.

\- Yeah… Perhaps later. - When she was far enough to the desk she asked Estevan and Triana if that piece of information was enough.

\- That was perfect. In ten minutes or so she’ll receive a message from her mom, a.k.a, me. - answered Estevan.

\- Were you two flirting? - Macarena heard the whole conversation and was waiting impatiently at the bar, watching the guests crossing the front door. Finally Zulema approached her.

\- Why, are you jealous,  _ cariño _ ? Stay here. - she had put both hands on each side of Maca’s waist and changed places with her behind the counter.

\- Why is that?

\- You know I prefer the left side. 

  
  
  
  


Zulema had explained it once to Macarena and she just assumed the blonde would remember. They were laid down in the brunette’s bunk after Marisa’s attack on Maca’s mattress. Both of them looking to the ceiling, listening to every sound a prison can do during the night; the creaking of the bars, distant chatting and steps on the concrete, the inaudible wheezing of transmitter radios, a few swears here or there. Macarena asked the woman next to her why she had this preference for the left side she had mentioned earlier on the same day. 

\- In ancient Egypt, the God Set, considered to be evil, the devil himself, had a battle with Horus and ripped his left eye, which was then replaced by an amulet. It represents the moon and every abstract feeling, intuition, the spiritual side… - she joined the tip of her index with her middle finger, curving a bit the index, leaving a gap between them, forming an oval shape. She turned her head to Macarena and placed the fingers around her left eye, looking at her through the space it was forming. 

Macarena listened to the story carefully, watching Zulema’s lips while they were moving through every word and found herself hypnotized by her eyes when she met them, two fingers pretending to be the Horus’ eye. Her Arab beauty had never been more evident to Maca than in that exact moment. Zahir cut their eye contact by closing her eyes, lifting both eyebrows and laughed. 

\- Is that true? - Macarena asked with a silly smile.

\-  _ Pues sí…  _ well, according to the tale.

\- Do you believe in it?

\- I think we can believe in anything we want to, as long as your heart’s in it. 

A soft silent fulfilled the place. For around 5 minutes, all they heard was their own breathing sound. Macarena had her left hand on her stomach and her arm was glued to Zulema’s. Her warmth was comforting, not necessarily for being her there, but because of the touch itself; having someone else’s skin on her own without any pressure or concern. As incredible as it could sound, she wasn’t tense by sharing the space with Zulema. 

\- Do you believe you can have a feeling that isn't named? I mean… To feel something you can’t describe with one word, like… like “anger”, there’s a name for it, right? But what if the feeling you have… doesn’t.... Exist?

\- You can always invent it… right? You can create a new feeling. - Zulema thought for a while and looked at Macarena again - You know there are a few words in a couple of languages that do not have their synonyms in the rest of the other ones? Like… in Portuguese, there’s “saudade”. It doesn’t have an accurate word in other idioms to describe it, so you have to say that is literally the feeling of missing someone or something. 

\- Is it possible to miss something that never happened before? - their eyes were not just looking at each other anymore, it was more like a silent analysis, their brain scanning every single detail on their faces; lines, marks, scars, dots, angles, colors, textures. 

\- It’s called “desire” - Zulema finally answered, staring at Macarena’s mouth while the blonde was slowly watering her lips, finishing the movement with a little bite on the lower lip. 

\- Yeah… I believe it is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the beautiful comments you guys have posted here <3 Your feedback means a lot to me and makes me even more excited to share this story with you. After two pretty intense chapters, this one is a deep breath to what's coming next and I hope you enjoyed as much as I did, while writing it. 
> 
> I'll take a bit longer now to finish chapter four but hopefully you'll have it by the weekend (I'm not promissing, just really looking forward!). 
> 
> If you like this fic, I would be more than happy if you shared with your friends ;)   
> Cheers <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, guys!  
> I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting for my next chapter, I wish I had more time to write this beautiful story I've planned, so I'l try hard to post sooner. Hope you enjoy and please leave some feedbacks below, this is much appreciated <3

Estevan was right and punctual. Not later than 10 minutes after Zulema’s small talk to Sara, the receptionist tried eye contact with her with a very worried expression stamped on her face, almost sad to see. 

\- Proud mama is looking for you - Macarena tapped Zahir’s shoulder, aiming her head to the entrance of the club. - You have one job - she said, discreetly handing the flashdrive to her under the counter, which Zulema put in her mouth as it was a gum and winked to Maca. When she got to the reception, Sara explained that she received a message from her mom saying Felipe, her 3-year-old, got those high fevers and needed to see a doctor immediately. 

\- You said I could ask you if I needed something, but I didn’t think it would really come to this. 

\- Sara, don’t worry, you have to go, I can cover you - she finished the sentence touching the woman's hand, who looked from her fingers back to Zulema and smiled softly at her.

\- Thank you, I owe two drinks now. 

\- That’s a pretty good start, then.

\- What ‘start’?! Cut the crap, Zulema. The device!

Their hands parted and Zulema raised her hand towards the ear, listening to Macarena on the pod, wanting to take it off, but instead just brushed a lock with her fingers, trying to keep the polite smile to Sara.

\- I just need a few minutes to call her and get him an appointment at the hospital, a taxi…

\- _Tranquila_ , take your time. 

Sara just nodded and got her mobile and a small black purse, walking to the exit.

\- _Rubia_ , stop yelling for God’s sake, these are high-tech shit. Nerds, she’s not leaving the party as expected, it’s about time ‘till she finds out her son is safe and sound. - she pretended to cough with her hand covering her mouth to take the drive out and plugged on the laptop before attending a group of four people arriving. 

\- _“We’re in. If she comes back, stall a little longer”_

 _-_ Tone, my little pony, I’m not your teen friend. If you needed 20 minutes, then make it 10 now. 

\- _“It’s not how these things work, you know.”_

She was about to give another bad answer to Triana when another group came. This time, an important one: Javier Tranti, the party boss, head of the cartel, arriving with four young women and his copartner Martín. They approached the counter, said a polished “hi” to Zulema, Martín resting his eyes on Zulema for a little longer, and followed ahead, greeting a few people who were on a rounded table drinking and smoking, and invited them to go inside, to the gambling area. 

There were three bar stations in this part of the club, one of them reserved for Macarena and Zulema. Going further inside the club, a large swimming pool was in the center, surrounded by beach chairs and a complete DJ set was placed at the other end, with a dance floor in front of it. The games room would stay with its doors opened during the party, but Macarena noticed that the people invited by Javier didn’t stay inside, there was another door leading to a smaller area, where a guard all dressed in black would stand to prevent non-authorized entrance. _“The transaction happens right there”_ , she thought, keeping this note to herself. 

\- How is it, Estevan? - Macarena was struggling to prepare a drink, even though she had a few practices before, when she was planning the strike. 

_\- It’s hard to go through so many firewalls, like trying to find the exit of a labyrinth, if you want a comparison._

\- Make it like Jack Torrance is chasing you after and get out of there quickly. - Zulema kept receiving the guests and answering the team between teeth in every pause she could get, making sure there were no guards with an eye on her.

\- _Who’s Jack_ Terrance _?_

 _-_ Oh Triana, you really are an E.T. But unfortunately this is not the time nor the place to explain movie references.

\- Zulema is the girl coming back?

\- Not yet, we’re cool, _Rubia_. 

Maca would sing a mantra in her head saying that everything was going to be ok, putting all her trust in her friends’ skills. She would have planned a standard heist on a jewelry store, that could be arranged, but this one was untraceable, the perfect way to get a large amount of money without being caught and pointed as a suspect, but she wouldn’t be able to do it alone, and deep down she knew it would lack her of confidence it Zulema wasn’t on it too. 

\- Hi there - she was snapped out of Macaland back to reality when she heard a deep voice greeting her. Martín was in his forties, wearing a stamped t-shirt slightly opened in the collar and a golden chain around his neck. His brown eyes could tell every intention that man had, whether was with a woman or an enemy on the other side of his shooting gun. 

\- Hi, can I get you anything?

\- Well, your attention I already got, this was the most important part. - he had a pleased smirk with locked eyes on the blonde. - Macarena? I’ve never seen you here. 

\- It’s my first day - she smiled back; being polite was the least she could do to keep a low profile. 

\- Lucky me, now I get to see your pretty face during the whole night. 

\- _Urgh, here we go_ \- Zulema could hear everything and rolled her eyes at Martín’s effort to start flirting.

\- Can I get a caipirinha, for starters?

\- Sure, I’ll get the liquor. - and with that she turned her back to the man, placing a cup on the lower counter, looking at the bottles above her head.

\- Do any of you know how to make a fucking caipirinha?!

\- Your lack of inexperience never ceased to amaze me - Zulema mocked her after signing in two guests and heard Maca’s long and impatient breathing through the line.

\- Please, enlighten me with your vast knowledge on drinks, ma’am. 

\- Estevan, quick, she’s coming back! - Sara was turning the corner of the gate at the outside area and walking fast towards the entrance. - _Rubia_ , one lime, no peel, two spoons of sugar, smash it on the cocktail shaker. Lots of ice cubes and cachaça, the white labbed bottle, second to your right on the first shelf. Mix it up. _Estevan, no me jodas!_

_\- I’m almost there!_

\- You’re not having sex, nerd, you’re hacking a computer. 

Sara was closer now, her face could tell that she just found out the whole story about her son being sick was a prank, she had frowned forehead and furious steps with her heels echoing on the hallway. Meanwhile Macarena was following the recipe, but couldn’t stop looking at the recepition’s direction worried that something could go wrong and they would miss their chance.

\- _Five seconds…_

\- C’mon…- Zulema was at the peak of her anxiety.

\- _It’s unlocking the system…_

Zulema placed her hand over the driver, just waiting for a positive sign that the first step was complete, ready to unplug it. Sara was now crossing the doorstep, looking straight to her new co-worker, who had to force a small smile, not too happy because Sara had a serious face, and not too “I’m in the middle of a hacking thing” either. 

\- _Done_! - Triana shouted from a distance; Zulema immediately unplugged the device and held on her closed hand on the counter, without any sudden move. The whole team breathed relieved. 

\- Can you believe someone tried to prank me?! - Sara stated to Zulema, in disbelief .

\- No way!

\- Right?! I don’t know what the hell happened, but thankfully Felipe is okay.

\- Good news at least. I bet you’re craving in for a drink right now. I’ll bring you one.

\- I’m not refusing it, thanks. 

Zulema caressed Sara’s shoulder and left the girl to go back to her original site. Maca had just handed a caipirinha to Martín, who thanked her with a wink and left. 

\- How did you know where the right bottle was?

\- What?

\- The cachaça, you knew exactly where it was. 

\- I have photographic memory.

\- No, you don’t - Zulema, who had her eyes around the party looked at Maca

\- Says who? How would I know then that your weed box has a hummingbird with green and blue shades flying over a red flower that looks exactly the same as the one you tattooed on the back of your neck right… here? - She reached her hand in the spot she mentioned, rounding the tip of her fingers on the inked skin. It gave Maca little chills and she slapped Zulema’s arm to let it go.

\- Wonderful, we’ve got ourselves a Sherlock Holmes on the team.

\- _I know who this one is! -_ exclaimed Triana.

\- Yep, and now his female version has to pee. Can you make Sara a caipirinha please?

\- You serious?! - if her eyes could burn, Zulema would’ve been badly injured in seconds. - You have two functioning hands, I bet you can do it yourself, better than I can, in fact. 

The blonde threw a tea towel on Zulema and turned around to get more orders from the waitress who approached the bar.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Macarena was all naive during her entire life, since the day she got in trouble for trusting too much on a person’s feelings and had to deal with it for years. She would dream with freedom every night inside Cruz del Sur and later on Cruz del Norte, but deep down she knew it wouldn’t be the same. No parents, a brother that never cared to visit her anymore, no reliable friends from the past, no good job, no peace of mind, but still it was something she had desired with all her soul. 

Rizos was sitting in the small bleacher next to the basketball court, watching the other in-mates playing while Antonia finished braiding her hair, both talking with other women sitting on the lower benches. She was laughing along but suddenly put a serious face, seeing Macarena approaching them with tears rolling down her eyes and a lost gaze, “ _a ghost of the newcomer Maca”_ , she thought. Kabila stood up and met the blond halfway, putting one hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek, wiping up one tear.

\- What’s wrong, babe? 

\- I’m… uhn… I’m getting out in a week. - her eyes caught Rizos’ look - I’ll be free by Monday.

\- What?! For real? - Kabila just waited for confirmation and when Maca nodded her head, she opened a huge smile and hugged her tight. 

Macarena wrapped her arms around the ex and closed her eyes briefly, feeling a sort of relief, for the good news and to know that Rizos was cool with her. Those hugs still felt pretty good and comforting. She smiled and opened her eyes again and locked them to Zulema’s, who was sitting on the corner of the patio, as always, smoking a cigarette, but turned her attention to Rizos again, not before the girl understood what she’d caught in her vision.

\- Are you gonna tell her? - asked Kabila with a hint of bitterness in her tone.

\- Don’t be mad at me just because I’m talking to her.

\- I just don’t get it, Maca, but go ahead. I’m happy for you now, I don't have any intention of being mad at you - they shared a soft smile and Maca hugged her briefly again, kissing her cheek. 

Zulema was innexpressive as usual, just watching Maca’s step towards her. The woman stood closer, forming a shade on her face, stretching out her hand like she's asking for a drag of the cigarette, which she gladly received, inhaled the smoke and gave it back.

\- I’m leaving next week.

-

I don’t do scapes anymore, sorry.

\- From the front door. They just told me my appeal was accepted. - she had a glow in her eyes and a smirk showing a dosed amount of excitement.

\- Congratulations - Zahir replied, unamused, blowing the smoke and looking aside - Why did you come to tell me?

\- Thought you should know, just it, for consideration. 

\- We’re not friends, _Rubia_ , you don’t owe me “consideration” - she quoted the last word with her hands.

\- _Vale_ … Don’t get too bored when I’m not around.

\- Gotta find myself another blonde to choke around… got it? Choke around? - Macarena held a chuckle, pressing her lips not to laugh at that poor bad joke, her hands on her hips.

\- You’re not gonna like her, she won’t be like me.

\- Luckily not. 

\- You know what? - she began to speak her thoughts while sitting next to Zulema.

\- Oh no, I thought you were leaving. - she took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes to Maca - _Que?_

\- We’ve been locked here together for all these years, hurting ourselves pretty bad, hating each other… But I never got to know like, normal stuff from you, things that you’d tell me if we’d met in a different life.

\- I’d never tell you anything, Maca, because our path would never have crossed. 

\- Right, but what if it would’ve? _A ver…_ What’s your favorite color? - at this question, Zulema ironically laughs.

\- You’re fucking joking to my face right now?

\- I mean it… honestly, it can’t be yellow.

Zulema was avoiding eye contact and kept smoking her cigarette, now in half. She blew her lips before answering it.

\- I don’t know… Black.

\- Black is the absence of color.

\- And you’re the absence of fun.

\- Ouch! - they both laughed and Maca looked at her again, even though the brunette’s eyes were wandering through the patio.

\- I’m not asking what’s yours, but you’re gonna say it anyway, aren’t you?

\- It’s blue. Like the blue of a light sky. Like that time you forced me to escape, to Morocco, when we swam… I felt like… I’d wanted to be in that place my entire life.

\- Then why did you decide to screw everything up? - Zulema finally settled her glance at Maca’s face, who took a deep and resentful breath.

\- There are many things I did that I wish there was a way to go back in time and undo them.

\- And is this one of the things? - Ferreiro nodded her head positively.

\- Looking back now, from a distance, I can see clearly… I could’ve gotten used to living that life. A house by the beach, my toes in the sand, cooking up something until you come and interfere on my recipe.

\- Oh, so I’m in the picture too? So I could kill you after dinner? - Zulema didn’t quite understand why Maca would laugh at any silly nonsense she had to say, but it became a part of their small conversations, a routine she enjoyed and would never say it aloud, not even under torture.

\- Don’t get me wrong, but you are in every picture I frame from my future, Zulema. - Maca’s smile was vanishing along with each word. - Even when it’s not physically present, there’s always some part of it that reminds me of you, when I think about it. You’re a poison, Zulema, a very strong one, if I may say.

\- Scorpions tend to be very poisonous indeed. 

Their looks were glued, two pairs of green eyes diving in each other. One was calm and clean lake and the other, a stormy ocean with deep waters. 

\- What’s your favorite animal? - asked Zulema and saw the amusement on Maca’s low laugh.

\- Bird. Like canaries, hummingbirds, the smaller ones.

\- Of course… - she stood up, blowing the smoke of her last drag and looking down to Macarena - Then you'll be very happy to be able to fly off the cage soon. 

And she was, no doubt, but still, an emptiness started to form inside her, as if a part of a long journey was going to be left incomplete.

\- Oh, and hey… - Zulema turned back - You don’t have to keep the promise. Just move on with your little life. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- _“Ladies and gentlemen, the first transaction is scheduled to happen in less than 5 minutes”_ \- Triana warned on the earpod. - _“Francisco Rivera is about to deposit one million and three thousand hundred EUR in the three different ghost accounts, one of them is the laundry service, receiving 1 third of the total amount, which is going straight to us with no trace.”_

\- I’m really counting on it Triana, it’s our first try and it better work out. 

And so it did. EUR 433,000.000 were intercepted and sent to a cloned account Triana and Estevan created to be identical to the one the money was supposed to go to. No one would notice because the account balance would stay just the same. Unless, of course, Javier ordered a withdrawal of the whole quantity, which seemed unlikely to happen. This gave them confidence to strike a next transaction, skipping a few on the schedule, for precaution. In the second one, they got more; EUR855,000.00. Even though they were screaming of joy inside, Maca and Zulema had to keep their poker face and keep moving with the drinks and service. The blonde, in specific, was pretty curious about the small place Javier would enter with his associates. While she was serving a table next to the game room, she was able to have a small glance of the area while Martín opened the door to more two men. She was able to see Javier on one knee on the floor closing a safe and an interesting shining light coming from there caught Macarena’s attention, more precisely, her greed.

Their shift ended by 3 a.m, both exhausted from working with the drinks and having to cope with small talks every ten minutes or so, always coming from a different not-attractive guy, but not exhausted enough to not celebrate their first achievement. Macarena was the one driving and they’d put loud music on the radio; Zulema enjoying the jam and feeling the wind on her face, blowing her hair back.

_'Cause I'm addicted to the trouble, trouble_

_The Mona Lisa, the silent anger_

_She's been living in the bubble, bubble_

_Yeah that goes double for me_

\- What do you wanna do right now? - asked Macarena, shouting over the song

\- I wanna a fucking beer! - the blonde laughed, as usual

\- You have over a million euros in a ghost bank account and right now you wanna a beer?

\- What can I say, I’m humble.

_I'll be dancing by the fire, fire_

_I'll be dancing while she burns her house down_

_Just let the pressure make the diamonds, diamonds_

_Don't throw me back in the sea, ey_

They stopped at a convenience store to grab a six pack of Estrella Galícia and Macarena parked her car nearby, in an unsheltered lot. Zulema rested her back on the car’s passenger’s door and her foot on a tire, sipping the beer from the bottle, waiting her ex-enemy-now-partner-in-crime choose another song. When it was done, she started dancing without her heels, holding the beer and shaking her head along with the music, her blonde waves dancing in the air with the moves. 

Zulema was looking at her with a chuckle, nodding her head to the sides. At some point of their twisted coexistence, that woman became an essential part of Zahir’s troubled life. For the worst or for the best. If she was a poison, then Maca was certainly a drug that you gradually develop a strange addiction, without even noticing it. She would stick to the walls of your mind, spreading like disease, and then you no longer breathe unless this shit is kicking in on your organism.

Macarena stopped dancing, her chest going up and down in a good type of tiredness. She flicked the strands of hair out of her face and looked at Zulema with a sassy smile on.

\- What are you laughing at, huh?

\- _Tu…_ Your crazy dance.

\- You know what is crazier? - she had her eyes wide opened, glimmering with the lights from the light pools around the area and the moonlight. - I think I wanna change plans a little bit. - a few steps and she was now closer to Zulema

\- You do? Like what?

\- You know what I saw earlier today, at the party? Fucking little diamonds. 

\- Were you high or something? 

\- I swear Zulema, bags of diamonds inside Javier’s safe. I saw it for a brief moment, seconds, but they are there. God, if we managed to put our hands on it… 

\- Urgh, sometimes you sound just like me.

\- There is no need to offend me like that - they both laugh and Zulema pushed her shoulder, just playing. 

\- Fuck off!

\- What do you say? - the brunette traced her index through Maca’s jawline, softly holding her chin with the thumb; she had her lips parted a little bit, their eyes never cut the gaze. 

\- Do you really wanna go down this road? 

\- Are we still talking about the diamonds? - Zulema nodded and Macarena grabbed her thumb with the teeth, the tip of her tongue touching it a bit, and then let it go, getting her face out of touch.

\- Then, yes, I’m all in -she answered, tapping the burnett's bottle with hers. - One more beer?

\- Absolutely.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zulema was honestly trying her best to be a good in-mate after all and the chores were part of this new behavior, a chance to minimize her sentence. There was no halo or white wings anywhere, but an intense season of punches, escapes, stabs, fires and hospitalizations end up charging a price at some point. The truth is that she didn't feel like fighting with her faith anymore.

\- Tell me they did not sign you up for the laundry.

\- I didn’t know they had such acid humor. - she stepped in, putting the clothes’ pile on the floor and started to separate them. - It’s okay though, it's just for a week. 

\- Fuck! 

\- What?! Why are you being rude?

\- No, it’s not you this time… This fucking shit - Zulema had spilled liquid soap on her white top, leaving a blue stain on it. 

\- Chill out, there are many cleaned ones over there, just grab it while you clean yours. 

\- Fuck… - Zulema took off her top and Macarena could see the marks on her naked back; she had many scars, and a few of them had been self inflicted, but her body was beautiful anyway. That made Maca remember things she’d prefer to forget. 

There was this energy emanating from them, pulling them up together in every circumstance, no matter if it was in a fight, a riot, a game, a chore. There they were, together again, just the two of them. 

\- Hand it to me, I wash it with the others.

Macarena got closer to Zulema while she was analyzing the sizes of the tops available on the clothesline and touched her shoulder, asking for the piece. She couldn't help but glance at the scars again, now from a short view. Zulema turned her head to look at the blonde; their breath was mixing up in the air.

\- I burned myself… 

\- I remembered… 

\- I did many things to get out of here... Or to stop another kind of pain... Do they look too bad?

Macarena touched a raised scar, forming a line on Zulema’s back, following it with the tip of her fingers, which made the other woman gasp soundlessly and swallow, her heart racing a bit. 

\- No… no, they don’t. - she answered, looking from the scar to her dark eyes. 

Two magnets when put one in front of the other provoke a force due to their polos’ attraction so strong that they stick together. That same force could be found in this moment, where Macarena and Zulema finally understood that all that power game they’d been playing generated a far more compelling urgency than plain vengency. Their bodies reacted to one another and they _wanted_ it to happen, despite the differences. 

Macarena leaned forward, looking now directly at Zulema’s mouth. Their noses touched and she caressed the brunette’s lips with her own.

\- No - that made the younger stop and step back, still looking at Zahir, waiting for her to continue, but she didn’t say another word, just grabbed a random tank top, wore it and left. 

  
  
  
  


The prison had its darkest night of the year. A heavy rain was falling outside and dense clouds hid the moonlight. Cruz del Norte had a blackout and it was almost impossible to see a palm in front of one’s nose. Macarena was sleeping heavily in her bunk after she had finished her chores. She was laid down to the right, one hand under the pillow and the other placed between the fabric and her cheek. The blanket was just half covering her body, protecting the legs but letting the torso exposed. It wasn’t a cold night, but she’d always cover her feet at least, even in hot seasons. She was snoring quietly when all of a sudden her dreams were wiped out by the frightening of having one cold hand covering her mouth and the other squeezing tight her fist, a body pressing her own, preventing any move. A shiver went down her spine and an old fear of death crossed her heart, making it beat faster. She tried to get rid of whoever was holding her but she was obviously caught with guards down and did not succeed. Macarena managed to control her breathing a little bit in order to clear her mind when she heard a husky voice whispering in her ear so close her skin felt the warm breath going through her strands of hair covering the side of her face. 

\- _Quieta…_

That made the blonde freeze right away while Zulema’s hand made its way between Maca’s neck and the pillow, finally finding her warm neck, a thumb caressing a bit roughly her jawbone, drawing a line until the lower lip.

_“What the hell is happening?!”_

As if the brunette had trained the movements to be in sync, her left hand slipped under the white top, the tips feeling each inch of skin, moving up until reaching Maca’s breast. The touch ignited the blonde’s body; she expected something harsh but it was the opposite, painfully slow, her nipples hardening, triggering chills all over her spine. Zulema couldn’t see Macarena’s face but she knew if she was to be thrown out of the bunk, it would’ve happened by then, so she continued, following her guts and her burning desire without repressing it like she was used to. It was probably her last chance and she decided not to miss it, could be worse living the rest of her life wondering with a big “what if” in the back of her mind, like an echo. The tip of her middle finger was teasing Macarena, softly rubbing her nipple and then gently squeezing her breast. Zulema could feel how trembling the other woman got. Her nails traced Maca’s abs, getting closer to the rim of her shorts. Zule noticed a move under the grey blanket; the blonde was slightly spreading her legs, her knees parting and the left thigh elevating just a little bit, but enough to make her smirk, feeling more confident. Macarena, who had her left hand closed, holding the sheets, ran to reach Zulema’s hand immediately.

\- Stop it. - she requested, but with a low and weak voice, without looking back, but waiting for a reply. 

\- You really want me to? - she used her chin to pull away Maca’s hair, exposing her neck and placed wet kisses in it, her tongue tracing a path until her earlobe and whispered after biting it a bit harder than intended - I don’t think so. 

The reaction was a purred gasp and the blonde’s nails dug in Zulema’s hand. That rush of small pain made her tight up her other hand in the blonde’s neck, troubling her breathing even more. The kisses continued in her flesh, with bites that would change from soft to harsh. Macarena ran her nails up to Zulema’s arm and stopped when getting to her shoulder, pressing it as a free pass for her to go ahead. The woman let slip a whispering chuckle and traced her hand’s way to the back of Maca’s shorts, caressing and clenching her ass under the panties, then going further and reaching the younger woman’s wet center. That made her bow her back and gasp louder. Zulema’s right hand left her neck to cover her mouth before a muffled moan escaped.

One finger kept making round moves, feeling the wetness increasing, making Macarena’s clit pulse. She needed to be touched _there_. The fingers over her lips had loosen up a bit and lust made her pull Zule’s thumb in her mouth by the teeth, sucking it slowly. It was taking over her body and almost unwittingly, her hips started moving, trying to fit that finger inside, which happened just right after, making her hands move straight to the older woman’s hair, closing in a fist, pulling her as close as it was physically possible. 

Maca opened her mouth and licked her lips, Zulema’s thumb sliding to the side of her face. She drove her hand fast to Zulema’s yellow shorts and heard a low “ _no_ ” close to her ear, in which she answered “ _yes_ ” while closing her legs, stopping the other woman in-an-out moves inside her, her finger still there, warm. The brunette took off her hand of Macarena’s neck, placed her elbow on the pillow and pulled harshly the blondes locks, pressing her finger deeper into her center, which made the younger moan a bit loud with a chuckle in the end. 

\- I said _no_.

\- Then you can leave. _Iguales o nada._

Zulema didn’t want to give in the control, not even to be a fair game. But she was not going to stop just there, when she got so far in this. She sighed and let go of Macarena’s hair, undoing the knot on her own shorts’ waistband. She couldn’t see because of the darkness and her position, but there was a large smile on the other one’s face, due to a sense of victory. Her body trembled when she felt a curious hand groping her inner thigh and then searching for more.

\- Fuck… - Macarena felt the wetness and started to rub Zulema’s clit, slowly at first, and then gaining a faster pace, circling and pressing it. The brunette started doing the same to her, following the rhythm. She had her free hand back to Maca’s hair, fingers intertwined the locks and had to hide her face in them while it began to be difficult to keep it quiet.

They were both reaching it together, but Macarena got before, putting her own free hand over her mouth, but a few audible moans escaped her throat and it was enough to help ignite Zulema’s orgasm too, who bit Maca’s neck and sucked a pulse point, moaning against her skin. Their hands slowly finished the moves and before anything could be said, Zulema took a deep breath and left the bunk, leaving the blonde feeling the warmth on her back disappearing, trying to catch a breath, still stuck in the sensitivity between her legs. Without thinking twice, she took her index and middle fingers in her mouth, closed her eyes and sucked the sticky liquid in it. _“Sweet and salty”._


	5. Chapter 5 - Parte One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macarena can't help herself with the craziest idea that comes to her mind. Shinning little rocks would be the perfect way to have enough money for the rest of her life. However, they weren't the only issue echoing in her thoughts. Her feeling started to play tricks on her rational side and the tension was definitely more intense. 
> 
> The chapter begins with a fast forward and then moves to their present moment again. Hopefully, parte two will be posted soon.

Diamonds are made out of pressure. Its name derives from a greek word “adamas” , which means “indestructible”, and that’s exactly what they are - the hardest thing on earth. Hard to break, hard to acquire due to its acquisitive value. Unless you run a cartel of drugs in Málaga, then things may turn a little bit easier. It is crucial to keep them all away from the public eye, in a locked and safe place, where only you and your copartner can have access. It is also important to have someone guarding this area with a gun equipped with a noise suppressor. Discretion is always the watchword. However, even the most monitored club can be plundered when two unstoppable forces bind together.

\- Stop looking at me and drive, Macarena, I’m fine!

\- You’re not fine, you’re bleeding!

\- It’s not as bad as it looks! - Zulema had a towell rolled and pressed against her shoulder, it was already half soaked in her own blood.

Maca’s mind was rolling in circles, trying to process the events that had happened minutes ago. The rush of adrenaline didn’t let her think straight and all the following steps just kept on going on speed 2x. Her breathing was heavy and deep, a lump insistently closing her throat. 

\- I’m sorry…

Zulema was not used to hearing that coming from anyone and especially not from _her_.

\- Are you _crying_? - the surprise made her look at Maca and the sudden move made her shoulder burn in pain, which she successfully suppressed. The blonde had her eyes fixed on the road, as requested, both hands tight on the wheel and a trembling chin making a great effort to stop the tears coming out. 

\- I just… I made things worse, as I always do, I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have shot him.

\- I can’t believe I’m saying this, but this time it was not your fault. We weren’t counting that he would wake up, not during our action. But yeah… You could’ve simply shot him in the leg. 

\- I freaked out, okay?! I was scared and mad… I.. I realized that it would be very difficult without you. 

\- Maca… you tried to kill me a couple of times, we constantly fight and disagree, losing me wouldn’t be such a tragedy, don’t get carried away. You shouldn’t be feeling like that. 

\- But I am, and I don’t know what to do with it. - she swallowed and wiped the tears from her face with the palm of her hand, taking a slow breath, now controlling her emotions a bit better. - We don’t have to talk about it, I just thought he was gonna… Well, whatever. 

They would be in total silence for a while if it wasn’t for the sound of the rushing car, the wind crashing against the half opened windows and the low wheezing of the radio. 

\- It’s gonna be okay. - Zulema said, in an attempt to calm Macarena so she could focus on the rest of the plan. This time their eyes met, gently, as it would happen only on rare occasions. Macarena cut the glance to look at the road again. 

\- But don’t cry anymore, it’s weird. And you’re not a pretty crier, believe me. 

That made Maca laugh a little and nod her head. _“She always does this, always changing the tough subjects with a silly comment.”_

\- I’m pretty sure I am and you don’t want to admit it. 

\- Yeah, keep foolishing yourself.

They looked at each other once more, but one before the other, catching a glance of their face profile.

____________________________________________________________________________

\- DIAMONDS?!

\- _Shhhh!!_ Yes - Macarena whispered - And I’d really appreciate it if you don’t announce it to every single person in this club!

Triana was sitting in front of her friend and Zulema, her brother next to her on a padded seat, a rectangle table separating the duo with a few glasses on the top. The music was playing louder but for a moment the girl’s voice sounded above it. She had her eyes wide open as everytime she would get excited. 

\- Rubita, intercepting money can be pretty clean and untraceable, but this… The chances that you both get caught in the middle is dangerously high - Estevan could be the opposite of his sister sometimes, even with the idea of getting more money than he could make in a lifetime was extremely tempting. 

\- Ts.. You don’t me at all, chaval, I don’t get caught.

\- You kinda did already, a few times. - Zulema’s eyes were firing at him - I mean, Maca told us episodes of her.. You know, when you were… 

\- I wonder whose fault it was - she aimed her shooting gun eyes now to the blonde sitting beside her.

\- The point is that we are not getting caught! We'll have a good plan, right?! Let’s just not be negative. And I will need you guys - Macarena said, referring to the siblings on the other side of the table.

\- Zulema?

The conversation was interrupted by a brunette standing next to their seats, she had her eyes narrowed trying to see better through the dim light until she truly recognized the woman and smiled.

\- Sara? Hey! - she answered, in a mix of surprise and confusion, but making an effort to look neutral. - What are you doing here?

\- You look different! I came with my friends, I see you did too.

Macarena turned her head to Zulema and whispered, with an ironic face, moving her lips so she could read them. - She seems smart!

\- Hi, I’m Maca, nice to meet you - Macarena reached out her hand to greet the girl, who shook and smiled back.

\- Hi. Sara. I saw you at the party too, you were working together.

\- Yeah, we do that - the blond kept staring at Sara, which made her feel a bit uncomfortable as her smile was beginning to look slightly threatening, and kept talking with Zulema.

\- Right.. Uhn, I know you are already having a drink, but I’m heading to the bar, so I thought..

\- Oh, ok! Uhn… you go ahead and I’ll meet you there.

\- Will you? - now Maca had bullet guns coming from her eyes towards the brunette

\- Good! I’ll see you there. 

\- _Que? -_ after Sara left the area, Zulema was able to stare Maca back, carelessly. She was bulletproof.

\- She’s half your age. 

Zulema sucked her teeth and nodded her head, waiting a brief moment to gather all the little patience she had.

\- I’m not a nice person, but I had to be with her, at the club. If I simply ignore her, she can start to be suspicious about my mood shift. And besides, I don’t mind age gaps. Now, move. - she finished, indicating with her head that Maca needed to give her space to pass, but she didn’t move an inch. 

\- _Vale_.. - Zulema passed from her seat to Maca’s lap and then stood up. - See you around. 

Esteban and Triana witnessed the whole scene as passive viewers, an awkward silence hovered between them until Goya arrived. 

\- Cariño! - Triana greeted her with a hug and a short kiss. 

\- _Que pasa?_

\- Nothing, it’s just Macarena being ridiculously jealous right now. 

\- You say that again and I’ll make you eat your share of diamonds to be sure it’s gonna be very hard to get them. 

\- Uuuh I never said a word, _mami_!

\- Don’t call me _“mami”._

\- And where is the _elfo de puto infierno_? It’s been a while since I last saw her.

\- She’s at the bar, baby, with a very hot young girl. - and with that, she looked wickedly to Macarena.

\- _Oye_ , don’t tell me that you two are... - she raised two fingers moving them up and down in the air and saw Maca rolling her eyes - Oh man, she's double trouble and you know it, last time I tried to mess with her, _pá!_ Three holes in my belly, I still have the scars. 

\- Poor babe - Triana kissed her girlfriend again and turned her attention to Maca - But hey, you don’t have to be here with us. There is a very attractive lady gazing at you for like, the past 20 minutes. - and with a nod she pointed at the side. 

The woman could be the same age as Maca, short ginger wavy hair, having a drink alone sitting on a high bench, sipping a drink and looking straight at Maca, who returned the flirt with a smirk. 

After a few shots and a round of conversation with the red haired woman, who Macarena found out was named Blanca, they both decided to go for a dance. From where she was standing, it was possible to see Zulema engaged in a talk with Sara, both laughing, and she couldn’t help herself but thinking if that was pure acting or if she was really enjoying the moment. At the same time, half of her brain, probably the rational side, kept telling her not to care about it, that one or two night stands didn’t mean anything, least of all to them, giving the worst history that two people could’ve ever built. She shook her head following the music, and started moving her body with the rhythm. Blanca’s hands reached her waist and their bodies got closer, both smiling at each other, eyes travelling from one another to their lips. Maca had her arms around the ginger’s neck, the tip of her fingers gently caressing her skin. Over the woman’s shoulder, she noticed Zulema briefly looking at them, an indecipherable look, as usual, but Maca could swear that was a hint of a known type of anger in there.

Blanca held Maca’s face, the tip of her fingers below her right ear and the thumb on the cheek and kissed her lips, first gently and then leading it more intensively. The blonde opened her eyes during the kiss for a moment and there was Zulema, taking a deep breath and a shot of tequila. As in an impulsive act, she grabbed Sara by the hair and kissed her without ever cutting the glance. Macarena wanted to close her eyes, get away from there, disappear, but she wouldn’t give in to a feeling which she shouldn’t have. So she stayed. Her hands moved from Blanca’s neck to her waist, moving up slowly, reaching the side of her chest, pressing her breast over the shirt she was wearing with the side of her palm. That made the woman gasp on the kiss and Maca drove her mouth to her neck, giving gentle but wet kisses and going up with the tip of her tongue until the earlobe, holding Zulema’s eye contact. 

_Tension is building with drinks_

_I wanna know what you're thinking_

_Hoping you're getting the hint_

_Getting more obvious with them_

_Who will be making the move?_

_Feels kinda weird when it's you and I_

Zulema stood up from the high bench at the bar and held the younger girl by the hand to the dancefloor, strategically in front of Maca and the other woman she was kissing. Sara seemed pretty comfortable in dancing, she would move her body, her hips moving around with her ass rubbing to Zulema’s thighs, teasing her, who had both hands in her waist and belly. 

It was like a game they were playing. Maca would go down with her hands through Blanca’s back, squeezing tight her waist, pressuring her bodies, fitting their thighs as an X and moving slowly like short waves, the slight friction starting a throbbing in her center, making it hard to breath normally. Zulema would pull Sara’s hair back and suck a point on her neck, and the looks would burn with each beat from the song. 

_Our bodies tangled tight in the purple light_

_We're making love pass time, we look so damn good tonight_

_And Sunday's shining in, feel the shame coming_

_You don't belong to me_

_Are you gonna tell her?_

\- Do you wanna go somewhere? - Blanca’s voice brought Maca back to reality.

\- What? I.. I didn’t hear it.

\- _Do you wanna go somewhere?_

Macarena got her drift and nodded positively, smiling at her and before they left, she made sure Zulema was still looking, which she definitely was, and lifted an eyebrow to her. _“Check mate”._

There was a small bathroom at the end of the hallway where the front door had lost the knob a while ago, they got in, and waited for a group of girls to leave so they could get in the last booth. Blanca closed it and turned to Maca, pinning her against the metal wall, her left hand moving fast to her breast underneath the fabrics and the other reaching the buttons of her shorts. Maca was breathing fast and helped the woman with the unzipping, leaving it space for Blanca to work on circles around her clit over her panties. Maca moaned on the ginger’s ear, who chuckled and slipped her fingers under the small piece of clothing while kissing her neck. Grabbing and scratching Blanca’s back she was getting closer by every third of second… But nothing was happening. She was wet, excited, moving her hips against the girl’s fingers, feeling the pleasure fulfilling her body, but she just couldn’t get _there_. So she faked it, biting Blanca’s shoulder and letting a moan escape, echoing in the room, letting her body rest. 

\- Are you good?

\- Yes - she smiled, still a little bit breathless; apparently the pretending had worked, she didn’t want her to feel bad about it. 

\- Good… God, you’re so hot - Blanca stepped back, licking her fingers that were inside Maca’s inner center and enjoyed the view. - Do you wanna one more drink? 

\- Sure, I just.. Need a minute - they both chuckled. 

\- Fine, I’ll go to our table, ok? Meet you there.

\- Great - they kissed and Blanca left. 

That moment was completely unexpected to Macarena, not because it had never happened, but because she _was_ horny and ready. With a deep breath, she organized her clothes and hair, leaving the booth towards the sink. There was a mirror, large and square, where she kept looking at her own image for a moment. In fact, she knew exactly why it was so difficult a few minutes ago. Concentration. She couldn’t focus on anything else but the vision of Zulema touching someone else like that, as if it was her. But she did that first, curious about the scorpion’s reaction. And all of this for what? To prove they didn’t mean anything to one another at any sort of level? To force an unknown feeling to face the hard truth and runaway? That was too much, a heavy cross to bear, walking on the line of hatred and desire, neglect and caring. 

The tap worked on pressure, so she pressed it, remembering the plan to get the diamonds. _“This is the important thing here, not feelings”._ After washing and drying her hands, she turned around to leave the bathroom when Zulema entered, a sample of the loud music coming in and then dissipating with the door closing. 

\- The fire truck just left. - she stated, referring to Blanca, pointing at the exit’s direction with her thumb.

\- What, only you are allowed to have some fun?

The way Macarena said it made Zulema laugh, ironically.

\- _Joder…_ Listen, I know things are complex between us, but I don’t do relationships, we don’t have anything, Maca, remember that, so what’s the matter? Besides, I was just talking to Sara.

\- Oh, _talking_ , that’s right, _inside_ her mouth. Does it get easier to listen to when in crowded places, is that so?

This time, Zulema laughed hard, her eyes closed and eyebrows lifted, bending her body back and then leaned forward again, looking at Maca with playful eyes.

\- Aw, _Rubia…_ \- the brunette took four steps, forcing Macarena to hold both sides of the sink with her hands, her lower back pressed against the marble.

\- What the fuck?

Zulema still had a glimmery of amusement, gazing at Maca, analysing her whole face. She licked her own lips and bit the lower one, taking one lock of blonde hair away from her face, brushing softly the tip of her middle finger tracing that jawline.

\- She didn’t make you cum. - It wasn’t a question at all, which made the younger woman frown her forehead for a few seconds - Are you gonna tell her?

\- _Vale_... And how would you know that?

Zulema approached even more, their bodies now touching softly, she leaned her face until her lips were almost glued to Maca’s ear .

\- Because _now_ I know your after sex face, and this… this is not the one. - she started brushing the lips on her ear, licking it with the tip of the tongue in between the words - I bet you’re dying to get fucked… a _real_ fuck.

Undoubtedly, she was. A shiver ran down her spine and had a direct effect on her center, that started to pulse again. Zulema parted her lips and leaned back to look at Maca.

\- Unfortunately, I won’t be able to help you with that today.

For her genuine surprise, that statement was followed by a slap on her face, quickly, leaving a warm sore on her cheek. Macarena was waiting for a reaction that didn’t come, Zulema just looked at her again, with the same mysterious dark green eyes. So she raised her hand to strike once more but her wrist was held firmly and her neck grouped tight, forcing her back on the sink

\- Feeling a bit nostalgic, huh? Remember when I grabbed you like this in Morocco? I confess I almost gave in… Still don’t know why. I never know why and I doubt there's a reason. - She relaxed her fingers around Maca’s neck a bit and drove her other hand from her chest, belly, stopping right in the middle of her shorts, feeling it a bit warm.

\- It’s not gonna be my best performance, but maybe I can help you with your current state. I bet it is a _mess_ down here - she said in a low voice, putting a bit of pressure on the jeans and that made Maca tremble and take her hands off Zulema’s arm to open the zipper of her shorts. 

\- Why don’t you see for yourself? Isn’t that what you want?

Zulema laughed lower and had a look down, a small part of Maca’s panties exposed.

\- I feel pity for you, you know, all soaking wet, craving in my touch. 

Now was the time for Macarena to get her lips brushing the brunette’s ear, to whisper there.

\- I don’t want your touch. If you wanna help me as you said, you’re gonna have to use your mouth. 

\- You don’t get me orders here, Rubia.

\- You were pretty comfortable at following them back at my place. - She leaned back to look at Zahir’s eyes, both hands on her hips, the pointer finger playing with a chain pending from her pants’ strainer.

\- Yeah, keep fooling yourself. We were high as fuck. 

\- Sure, blame it on the weed if you want, I don’t mind. - a few minutes of tension looks before Macarena makes her last move - Are we gonna keep chatting or are you gonna use your mouth for something else?

Ferreiro almost didn’t have time to finish the sentence when her right arm was twisted to her back. She was now facing the mirror and Zulema grabbed her hair, forcing the woman to walk towards the first booth. That rough move hit a rush of pain and delight to Macarena’s body. When they got in, Zulema locked the door and didn’t let Maca turn around, pinning her hands on the cold surface and her left cheek. One hand was driven to the back of her neck, releasing if from the strands of hair to receive hungry kisses with intercalated bites. 

\- _Spread your legs…_

Maca did what she was told and Zulema got her right hand inside her panties, letting an amused gasp escape her lips and the same time the blond did also, closing her eyes and giving in to the feeling of that touch.

 _\- I knew it. -_ her center was soaking and easy to work, Zulema’s fingers would slide on her clit in rounded movements, getting a faster pace. 

\- Tell her next time… - the brunette whispered - that she has to press… _here -_ she searched for a precise spot in her bundle of nerves, going faster on the circling, what gave her an immediate response from Maca, who moaned louder and started moving around her hips, her ass pressing against Zulema. 

Macarena was lost in every sensation that masturbation was giving her, every inch of her body felt alive and energetic. It was inebriating, but also hard to confess that the woman who caused her so much pain and anger in the past, was the same with the ability to give her the most delightful orgasms she’d have had. She reached Zulema’s hair, closing it in her hand, letting the kisses on her neck intensify. 

\- I said you should use your mouth.

\- Not today, Maca, focus.

\- I want you.. Uhn… To go down on me.

\- I’m not doing what you want here.

Zulema stopped for a moment and turned Macarena to face her. She pulled the blonde’s left thigh up to her waist, returning to the movements on her cunt, sliding the middle finger inside her center. Maca held Zulema’s shoulder, seeking balance, just like she did in the second time they fucked. Her lips were parted, constantly letting soft moans out, her whole body following the rhythm Zulema was giving, fast and with pressure. 

Suddenly the loud music came in the room again, but it didn’t make them stop, not even the voice following it.

\- Macarena, are you there? - it was Blanca - Are you coming or not?

\- _Ohh of course she is… -_ Zulema whispered, really low, impossible to be heard from outside the booth. 

\- Yes I’m uhn… - It was extremely difficult to keep a normal tone in her voice, but Maca did her best to answer the other woman - My.. my _fuck_..ing zipper is stuck.

\- Oh… do you need help?

\- No! Uhn.. I mean, I’m almost.. - she bit her lips, balancing her concentration between speaking and _not_ cumming, not just yet. - It’s okay, I’ll meet you in five minutes - and with that she closed her eyes, biting her own upper arm. 

\- Alright then… I’ll be there - Blanca found it weird that it was taking so long for Macarena to return and went back to check on her, and now she thought it was weirder that she didn’t accept help for something that could be simple, but as they had only met, she decided not to insist and left the bathroom again. 

Not 10 seconds later, Zulema intensified the arousal, Maca digging her fingers on her shoulder’s skin, leaning her forehead down.

\- No, keep your head up, I wanna see you. You’re gonna cum now, _Rubia_.

And so she did, with a loud moan, echoing through the room, sounding like a scream of pain, scraping her throat. She had her eyes closed, face up to the ceiling. Zulema couldn’t get enough of that sight, the result of the power she could wield over the blondie. When Maca was done, still breathing sharply, but now with opened eyes, Zulema took her hands out of her body and rested her back on the other side of the booth, waiting. 

\- There you go.

Macarena took a long deep breath and passed her hands on her face and hair, also resting her body, still feeling it warm and sensitive. 

\- Aren’t you gonna taste it at least? - she nodded her head, pointing to Zulema’s humid hand.

The brunette sucked her two fingers, slowly, looking at the younger woman in front of her, getting her hypnotized by that, and when she pulled them out of her mouth, she showed the middle finger with a playful smirk, seeing Macarena’s face, first surprised and then, laughing at the stupid joke. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Drinking too much always gave morning headaches to Macarena, but this time, the only soar she had was pleasant and between her thighs. She woke up with the noise of a door closing, assuming Zulema had entered the bathroom, which meant she would have to wait for her turn to use it. To prepare herself for a shower, she made her way to the tiny room she had as a closet and picked a towel and an outfit for the day, put on the couch and prepared a cup of coffee. 

After the both were ready, feeling the same awkwardness hanging over their heads for the third time, Macarena cut the silence to start the talking about the new plan, and this one had to be just perfect. Every little detail mattered, and the high risk of getting caught made it all look a lot more real and dangerous. 

\- I know it was your idea, but I want to set the cards this time, I’ve been tracing a whole timeline in my head on how we must act and I’m 100% positive about it.

Her excitement about the heist caught Maca by surprise.

\- I see you don’t have any thoughts about last night, huh? - she noticed the comment had cut Zulema’s reasoning line. 

\- There’s nothing to talk about. What do you want me to say, that we are a couple? We’re not. It wouldn’t make any sense.

\- What are we then? Nothing that goes between us makes sense either way. Or that night in Morocco was pretty clear to you?

\- You gonna bring that again? - Zulema blew her lips and rolled her eyes to Macarena - Fine, then I’ll make sure to remind you that you set us up after that. How romantic, right? 

\- I never said anything about _romance_ \- having a step back at the conversation with that topic coming to the surface - I told you before that I regretted calling Fabio.

\- Pff… Fabio, what a joke, am I right? What is it that you have, huh? This necessity of having someone to clean up your mess. - Zulema let her mug on the counter and moved towards Macarena, who was sitting on the armrest. - Am I your new Fabio? Or better saying, your new Rizos? Is that why you keep trying to put a label on whatever this is?

Macarena kept a _blasé_ face, sustaining the gaze during the ongoing discussion.

\- You know I’ve changed a lot, don’t you? Many things changed and I was just trying to understand how we can call this... partnership with benefits. 

\- You just did. Sounds pretty professional to me. - Zulema winked and slapped softly on Maca’s inner thigh where the shorts weren’t covering. Now can you please let me talk about the heist? You planned the first one thinking that club would be a fucking kindergarten and because of that I had to improvise the whole thing.

Zulema looked away and headed to her pack of cigarettes on the shelf to light one up. 

\- And what is it that your beautiful genius brain came up with? Because the plan I had in mind seemed pretty good to me. 

\- Yeah, but it has some holes…

\- … That you intend to feel in? - she was holding her mug, looking naughtly to Zulema

\- You’re really the one making dirty jokes now, aren’t you? 

\- As I once said, I had a very good teacher. 

\- So let me teach you now how you fool a bunch of narcos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will be making the move?  
> Feels kinda weird when it's you and I.
> 
> So, what did you guys think? I love to receive your comments in every update, it makes me want to write even more! Hope not to disappoint your expectations <3 Stay tuned for more!


	6. Chapter 5 - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the previous chapter, which I decided to slip in two parts to explain better the events. The story is now presenting a fast forward in the beginning, then showing their present intercalating with a flashback from the time where they escaped Cruz del Sur. This is a in-between part, important for the continuation of the whole story that comes after and I hope you all enjoy the reading!

Javier was a businessman. That’s how he would define himself if someone asked. His cartel was a goddamn company, with transactions, accountability books, schedules, loyal customers, a neat and undercovered work inside a club acting as a fake front. The police had been on his tail for a long time, but they’d never found a single trace to shut the place down and end his illegal activities. Over 15 ghost bank accounts were opened to receive the ridiculous amount of money he would receive from dealing drugs, guns and other services under the sheets.  On that Sunday afternoon, wearing a perfect ironed white shirt, he hadn’t imagined that piece of cloth would get a hell of a blood stain from holding a corpse too close.

He stood up from the floor, where he had spent a few minutes on his knees, with a face that someone could just assume to be the reflection of the dark red puddle next to him, eyes furious like a thunderstorm. 

\- Did you check the footage? - Javier asked one of his guards.

\- Apparently there was a blackout in all the cameras around the area for a period of time, Sir. From 5:35 in the morning to 6:15. 

\- A blackout… - he kept in silence analysing the situation, staring at the void; the tension made everyone around freeze. - Can someone tell me WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?! ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS BLIND? No one leaves this fucking club until I find out who did  _ this! _

His anger was running high and he pointed at the dead body laid on the ground, stressing the last word and shooting each person present with his eyes.

No one cared to say anything, the tension was blocking any kind of move or speech. The staff members didn’t know what would make his blood boil even more, speaking right after him or  _ not  _ talking at all.

\- I’m waiting for an answer:  _ who the fuck did this _ ?!

\- That _ puta morocha -  _ another guard arrived inside the gambling room; he had a severe cut on the side of his bald head and his left eye was a bit purple around and swollen. 

\- A  _ moroc _ .. A  _ girl  _ smashed your head like this?! How on earth did you let her do this to you,  _ imbecil _ ? Did you see where she went?

\- I… did not, sir. - Carlos explained, indicating his scar above his ear with the hand.

Javier had lost completely his patience, which in fact he considered to be a virtue, but to solve this situation and find the person or people responsible for that, he would have to dig in more of his resilience. The man walked in slow steps around the room, massaging his temples. When he stopped, his index finger was aimed at his private guard.

\- You send men to every entrance and exit of this filthy city. I want them to watch every highway, dirt road, convenience stores, I don’t care… She’ll try to drive out of Malaga, along with whoever is helping her, because I don’t buy it for a second that she’s alone.

\- She’s not, sir. - stated Carlos - I believe she was with a blonde woman.

\- Oh, two of them, that’s why you couldn’t handle the situation, right? What are they, UFC fighters, Carlos? - the guy didn’t answer, only looked away, feeling ashamed with the boss’s comment. 

\- I want these little bitches on my doorstep by tomorrow morning,  _ alive _ , so I can kill them myself!

____________________________________________________________________________

If the plan could be summarized in one explanation video it would be no longer than 2 minutes, pretty simplified. To actually understand and perform the whole thing, Maca and Zulema had to go through it several times, as they did with the previous one, unfolding the layers of each move. 

The small meeting room located inside the gambling area at  _ El Oasis _ had a smarlock, which meant that only a person with access to a key card would be able to get in. Javier had one and so did Martín, his friend and best associate. He had tried to flirt with Macarena the whole night in their last party at the club, and for his surprise, he would succeed in finally have her attention. A miracle, or as he’d prefer, the effect of his irresistible criminal charm. Distracted by the way the blonde would lick her lips or adjust the necklace with the pendant fitting her cleavage, Martín wouldn’t be so alert, not noticing a generous dose of smashed sleeping pills on his cocktail, courtesy of that beautiful blondie. He was a loose end that had to be tied up. Or drugged, to be more accurate. She would go upstairs with the guy and from there, part two was about to start. With Martín sleeping like a rock, there wouldn't be any obstable in getting his keycard, and after the party was over, there would have a limbo, a moment where everybody had already left - Javier included - and just a few people from the cleaning and security team would stay. Zulema was responsible for the backup, getting the guards from the way. 

\- We’ll have a gap when the guards change shifts. If the morning guy doesn’t show up in time, the other will have to go find him, and that’s when you have your chance to get in and open the safe with the device I asked Pony to get. 

\- I pick the diamonds bag, close the safe, get out and put the  _ tarjeta  _ back in Martín’s pocket. 

\- We leave and with luck, no one will miss one little stone until late at night and we are far away from here. - Zulema finished her sentence and rested her back on the couch, both her hands behind her head and legs spread. 

Macarena was cleaning her shelf; it had around 10 books, a small tv set, a clock and two or three decoration objects. Her purple shorts were a bit loose for her, she didn’t like tight pieces and was used to choosing confort above all. When she stretched her arms to reach the higher part on the shelf, they moved up and down on her body, showing more of her skin than intended, a detail that Zulema noticed and that got her a bit tense, a cold pinch in her stomach.  _ “Don’t be stupid” _ , she thought, and looked away, to the kitchen. She never thought there was any chance for her to be living a moment like that. The peace gave her a strange sense of… home? No, that apartment wasn’t her place, it was just temporary, especially now with the new plan. Still, she didn’t mind to seize the sunlight brightening up the room, small particles of dust floating in the air, a low sound playing on Maca’s mobile. Her life had been as turbulent as a hurricane and these little enjoyable moments were scarce. 

\- What are you gonna do with the money? After we trade the diamonds.

Maca finished the cleaning and turned around to look at Zulema, intrigued by the easy vibe she was emanating. 

\- Hm… I want to travel to America, north, latin America, south... - she had dreamy eyes and a cute smirk on her face, the cheeks getting a bit of color - I want to go to all the beautiful beaches there, have a piña colada, a caipirinha, which I now know how to prepare. And I… want to be a mom.

Her smile diminished, a beam of sadness crossing her eyes for a second. Zulema noticed it and set straight on the couch, avoiding eye contact. 

-Sounds ‘bout right. You can find yourself a surfer, is it your type? Tall and tanned, blonde like you, to match the genes. - she shrugged and Maca chuckled, nodding her head. 

\- No I don’t think so, I’m not into blondes I guess, there has to be a contrast, you know? - that made Zulema hold a smile back, still looking away and not to Maca - I think I’ll be an independent mother. If we get this money…

\- When we get it - their eyes met once again.

\- ...When we get it, combined with what we have already saved up, I’ll be able to raise a child by myself, no need for a job, no worries. Just me and my kid.

A whispering voice inside her head was pushing her to finish with an _ “and you” _ , but she kept quiet and suppressed the thought.

\- What are  _ you  _ going to do?

Zulema pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, thinking about the question. Everything was too fresh for her to ever think about her future, she was, for the first time, stuck at the present. 

\- I’m gonna get tattoos

\- Is that all? - Macarena giggled - With millions of Euros, you gonna get inked? 

\- I can contact the best tattoo artists in the world. This way I’ll be able to get to know places, meet different people and have beautiful arts all over my body.

Maca was now leaning against the wall next to the small corridor, listening to Zulema, with a smirk and interested eyes scanning the brunette.

\- What? Don’t you like the idea?

\- Nothing… The idea sounds good enough.

\- Tell me!

\- You already have a beautiful body - there, she said it, trying to sound as natural as possible, afraid that things would get odd again.

\- Maca… I have a great deal of scars.

\- Well, I told you I don’t mind them. It’s kinda hot actually - Zulema cut the gaze with a debauched laugh - It’s true! I mean, it was the craziest shit get yourself hurt so many times…

\- You had your share - Zahir interrupted her phrase in the middle.

\- … But I have to admit it takes courage. I would never have the guts. 

\- Of course not, you’re such a pussy!

\- And you like it.

They locked themselves one more time on those staring competitions, both willing to make a move but too afraid to go ahead and make their thoughts real. It started as a one night out of curiosity, pure lust, for a second one, two years later, covered in the heady cloud of marijuana, and then finally a third one, driven by the extreme urgency of desire during a party full of drinks. It was like they were never really sober, never aware of their own impulses. In the long run, it was nothing but a shot of medicine once in a while to cure a sort of physical need that would drain their energies which both women knew it was there since the troubled beginning. 

Macarena was the first to get tired of this game and decided to cut the dense atmosphere.

\- Anyway… I’m gonna take a shower, ok?

\- Yeah, you better, I can smell you from here, you’re stinking!

\- Ah, how dare you!  _ You  _ are stinking, with these long sleeves? It’s fucking summertime! 

\- It’s called  _ style,  _ cariño.

She pulled the collar of her shirt twice showing it off to Macarena, who scorned with an ironic giggle and turned her back, heading to the bathroom door. Before getting in, she made sure to take off her clothes right there, first her purple pair of shorts, going down with her white panties. She threw it aside, aiming a small table inside the other room, behind her. She took her white top as well, doing the same to pile it up. By her displicity, it was almost like Zulema wasn’t there, watching every single move. 

Maca untied her hair, passing her fingers through the strands, letting the waves cover her shoulder and a part of her back, got inside the room to reach a towel and rolled it around her body. She did a little knot on the tip of the fabric and hooked it inside the space between her breasts. A single gaze was cast to Zulema’s direction, a kind of look that could read the deepest secrets of her soul, but also trying to communicate her own without a word. It lasted fast seconds but for the brunette, the world stopped right there, her breathing just took a pause and was only recovered after Macarena finally disappeared in the doorway. When it happened, Zulema took an audible deep breath, rubbing her face with both hands and rolling her dark locks back on a bun with a black hair tie. She blew her lips exhaling the air in an attempt to snap out of all the thoughts rushing through her mind and to control the throbble between her thighs. 

\-  _ Joder, tía… -  _ She stood up and took her shirt off; maybe it was hot after all.

Her fingers ran slowly on one small scar in her belly, barely a mark. It wasn’t as bad as in 4 or 5 years ago, that’s for sure, but it was there as a reminder of a long time in prison, of things she decided to do for money, for freedom, for surviving. One of the things was planning an escape and boy, that required commitment. Failing was unacceptable. By moving fast enough, Zulema, Saray, Casper and Nerea would be far away from Cruz del Sur in a matter of 36 hours, no trace left behind. For that, they had to bring Macarena along as well. _ “Wrong place, wrong time”,  _ and the  _ gilipollas  _ became part of the run without wanting it and fucked things up to Nerea in the process.  _ “She’s dead… You killed her”.  _

Hours of traveling got them at a beach in Morocco, probably, and hopefully just for a night; it was still too risky, but they all agreed, with a little push from Saray, that enjoying the moments as tourists wouldn’t be such a reckless idea after all. Zulema missed the sea, the cool breeze touching her skin like the thinnest veil of warmth, making everything at ease. She could feel the wet sand under her bare feet, sinking with her steps towards the waters, soon the small and calm waves got to her calf, then her thighs and waist. What a complex moment that was… The tip of her fingers caressed the surface and went straight to her cheeks. There she crumbled, remembering the times with Hanbal, the plans they had, how she loved him like nobody else and the way she had to betray his trust before he could do the same with her.  _ “It was beautiful, but all the beautiful things must end at some point.”  _ The quote crossed her mind and she held her breath, going under the water, letting it wash her pain away. _ “I leave my rage to the sea and the sun.” _

She couldn’t know how long she spent only cleaning herself out of that terrible feeling sunk in the sea but after this time alone she heard a bit further at the shore Saray and Casper yelling in between laughs, running to the water. Macarena was there, enjoying the sun on her face and finally gave up - the day was too beautiful not to have a little fun, so she joined the other women, splashing and swimming. Zulema was about three meters apart of the group, only her eyes and nose out of the water and Maca thought of a predator waiting for its prey to slip. That comparison sent shivers down her spine but the brunette’s gaze was hard to leave. _ “She would be able to kill me right here, right now, drowned, only for the purpose of doing it.” _ When Zulema started to swim in her direction, it didn’t make things better, the fear of death hammering her heart and yet she couldn’t move. She was now with half of her body out, the white linen tunic stuck to her skin, closer enough so Macarena would be helpless if she tried something.

\- When you said you’d forgiven me for what I did, was it true or just pretending? - her face was impassive, a fortress.

\- I meant it - Maca saw Zulema pursing her lips and nod in approval - But I still hate you, ‘cause no matter what happens you keep dragging me to bad shit. 

\- Because you keep stepping on my toes,  _ Rubia _ . You’re the hero and the villain of your own story - they had almost one whole minute of silence, holding each other’s gaze. - Are gonna try to ruin my plans and betray us?

She could feel a very loud threat in the tension and the answer had to be only one. 

\- No, no I won’t.

\- Good. Now, I think you're gonna hate me more. 

\- What?!

\- Hold your breath.

\- Wh.. why do I…

Maca didn’t have enough time to question. Zulema’s hands moved like a flash, holding both her arms and tossing her to the water like a rag doll. For an instant the world’s volume was on a bass mode, bubbles forming around her head, stifling the laugh which she identified to be the brunette’s. 

\- That was not funny! - finally she recovered her balance, angrily trying to wipe the drops from her eyes and straighten her hair while Zulema continued to laugh loud, clapping her hands, the others laughing along, watching the whole scene. 

\- Oh, you should’ve seen your face.

\-  _ Rubita _ , you crashed in the water like a piece of shit! - Saray was mocking at her imitating the way she’d fallen. 

Zahir left the water and sat on a beach chair. She reached for a towel to dry a little bit her face, hair and hands, grabbing a cigarette and a lighter. Macarena was in front of her right after. She didn’t have a bikini, it was her ordinary underwear so the fabric was soaked and showing off the skin underneath. The cool wind gave her body chills and when she noticed the look coming from the older woman, her arms crossed instantly, covering her chest. 

\- What was that for? - she demanded an explanation with her frowned forehead, looking like a whining child.

Zulema had put the cigarette between her lips, holding it and narrowed her eyes to look at Maca, from the bottom to the top, cutting the eye contact to light up and have a drag.

\- Relax  _ Rubia _ , I just needed a distraction. - she blew the smoke - and you’re funny to mess around. 

\- Oh yes? Well, don’t do that again.

The blonde took the towel from Zulema’s left thigh and wrapped around her own body, sitting on the other beach chair available. Everything she would do it was like trying to show how much that stupid joke pissed her off. 

\- I don’t think we’ll ever be at the beach together anymore,  _ tonta _ , so yeah, there won’t be a replay, no worries.

They stayed like that for a while, sitting, wishing and waiting. Macarena didn’t want to be there, not in those circumstances, but Zulema didn’t want to be anywhere else. One wished to do what she thought it was right and the other couldn’t care less. The  _ Rubia  _ was waiting for a good soul to rescue her and the  _ Morocha  _ had to save her own ass one more time, counting on someone’s help that maybe wasn’t going to come.  _ “How can two completely different people cross paths like that? Sure it was not on purpose… or was it?” _

Without saying anything, Zulema stood up straightening her back and neck, turning her hand to Maca and offering the half of the cigarette she had left, which she took, not without a hesitation. Their eyes met again, that unexplainable connection forming like an invisible wire. Zulema was the first to look away, going inside the summer house.

  
  


Those memories felt as if they were part of another life by then, as when you decide to read your favorite book again after years leaving it untouched, just for the sake of analysing the best parts, or when you watch your favorite movie, but only the scenes you most like.

Zulema was sitting again on the couch, her blouse resting on her right shoulder, zapping the tv, when her attention got caught away from the screen.

\- Zulema? - Macarena had just left the shower her body covered by a light pink towel and the ends of the hair dripping small drops that were absorbed by the cotton. _ “Dear faith, can you please stop throwing coincidences on my dumbass face?” _

\- What?

\- Before you tour around the world getting your tattoos, I think we should go to the beach. Miami. People never die in Miami, that’s what they all say. - she winked and smirked before unwrapping the towel and entering the so-called closet. Zulema had a glance of Maca’s naked body again. That teasing was getting complicated to avoid.

____________________________________________________________________________

\-  _ Mami, can you hear me? -  _ Triana was trying contact with Macarena, who was still inside the room on the second floor of El Oasis.

\- Not you mother, Triana, proceed.

Not 2 hours before, she had an encounter with Martín at the bar, and as planned, he had to fall for the idea of getting lucky with the blondie that night. It’s not a surprise that it did work. The worst part was put up with his silly hands grabbing her all the time, especially when the sleeping pills were acting on his system, making every movement a little bit slopper. For Maca’s contentment, Martín fell on the bed unconscious right after they got in the bedroom. Her only job now was to get the tag and wait for the signal.

_ \- Sorry, we were having technical issues here so just checking. How’s sleeping beauty? _

\- Probably dreaming with a sex he’ll never have - there was a large and retro armchair next to the window and that’s where she was sitting relaxed, having a glass of water.

\-  _ Tía _ , we are going to shut the cameras now, alright? That’s your cue, there is no one on the second floor, go down using the stairs, elevators can draw attention. - Estevan had been monitoring the ins and outs around the club and now Maca could hear him typing and clicking from the other side of the earpod’s line. - Aaaaand…. Ok, ready, start moving.

Ferreiro had her gloves on. She swallowed the rest of the water, cleaned the edge of the glass with a part of her blouse and left it on the desk. She tied her hair on a low ponytail and left the room, checking the man for the last time, to make sure he was still in deep sleep. Using the stairs, as Estevan suggested, Macarena found herself next to the club’s clerk, where Sara used to work. Walking a bit further there was a high glass door and three steps that would lead to the outside area with a parking and a large garden. On the left side, a small room was built in the center, so a guard could use it during the parties to guide the transit of cars. Right now, it was empty. Maca hid behind the wall of this particular place and waited, hearing the conversation on her pod. 

\- … I don’t know, do you have a jack tool in there? Fuck, I just wanted to go home, I’m so tired.

\- Don’t worry, I’ll check it, just need to let David know that I’m gonna be late.

\- Ok, but can you please check first? - the guard hesitated for a bit, but agreed.

It was Zulema talking to the guy who was supposed to take the morning shift. She told him her car was with a mechanical problem and asked for help, as she couldn’t do anything herself alone. They headed to the small cabin, where the guys would keep a few tools if a client happened to have trouble with their cars - which it wasn’t usual at all, giving the expensive shit they would drive. Zulema had her eyes glued to where the guy had a loaded gun. When Carlos put his hand on the door to open it, she jumped as fast as she could and took the weapon from his holster. Before he could complain or attack the brunette, a voice behind her called:

\- HEY! - an extreme wave of pain struck his head on the side, opening a cut and causing him to fall in the door of the little room, half of his body out and half in. Maca had enough time to get in the cabin and pick a crowbar and stood up still behind the door. She handed a pair of gloves so Zulema could use it as well and avoid fingerprints all over.

\- Help me out - Zulema kept the gun strapped to her hips, on the lower back with the barrel inside the rim of her jeans; she took his legs and Maca, both arms, carrying the heavy guard inside the room and closing it.

They took a deep breath at the same time, looking at each other and nodded, a silent agreement that it was about time for them to catch those diamonds. 

- _ Is everything okay? Maca, do you have the device? -  _ Estevan and Triana were hearing the whole acting, but it was kinda hard to picture what was going on. 

\- Yes - answered Macarena - it’s in my pocket. Triana, is it really going to work?

_ \- It will, trust me… or trust my brother if you prefer.  _

Now she was moving fast through the back corridor, heading to the passage between it and the gambling room. Only the side door was open so David could change shift with Carlos, the bigger ones in the front were already closed. She saw when the other guard left his position, worried and probably pissed with Carlos, who didn’t show up in time. Macarena ran after he left, with the keycard in one hand and the opening device on the other. The smart lock read the chip in the card and emitted a low beep. The green light at it was on and the door opened with a  _ click _ .

\- I’m in! Zulema, stall him - she heard a deafening thump - Wait, what was that?

\-  _ Just hurry up,  _ Rubia _! -  _ Zahir was waiting for David on the prowl, hearing his steps echoing in the glossy floor and before he could do anything , a blackout came shutting his vision. It was caused by a hard hit with the opposite side of the gun, almost in the same area Macarena hit Carlos, but this one would just win a large bruise. She dragged him to the west side of the corridor, out of sight and waited there, watching him in case he woke up and listening to Maca’s position. 

-You… fucking whore!  _ Whach u think ya doin’? _

_ \- Maca, what the fuck? _

The device was plugged in the safe’s door, coding its password when the door opened with a  _ bang _ ! 

_ \- You didn’t lock the door?!  _ \- Zulema waited a moment for an answer but everything happened really fast. 

Martín was still slow and drugged, but strong enough to get Maca by the arm and throw her against the wall. She had her eyes wide opened, caught by surprise as she didn’t expect that man to be up at that time, with the high dosage she slipped in his drink. She recovered her energy to punch him in the face, which just made him angrier and more awake. He held her arms pinned up with one hand and the other went to her skirt, going up on her thighs.

\- You didn’t give me what I wanted and now you wanna rob me?! - his body was so pressed against hers she could move an inch, but kept forcing her knees in his legs, in an attempt to hit him. 

_ \- Maca! -  _ Zulema’s voice sounded close and far away at the same time, like a doubled sound.

Macarena hit Martín with her head and that made him lose the sense of balance for an instant, giving it space for another punch. In the third one he managed to grab her again, pressing her body and pressing her face in the wall.

\- You gonna regret it,  _ puta -  _ Martíns whispered near her ear, making her sick and mad, she screamed, trying to get rid of him.

Zulema kicked the door entering the room pointing the gun at Martín, a silencer attached to the barrel. The door closed behind her.

\-  _ Soltad a Macarena, hijo de puta! _

\- You’ve got to be kidding me - he scorned.

\- Get your hands off her - he didn’t move so she stepped closer, shaking the gun at him - NOW!

The guy felt the threat was for real when her face changed: eyes wide open, lips slightly parted, licking the lower lip. Martín had met enough sociopaths in his life to recognize one right away. She was going to shoot if needed, so he stepped back slowly. Macarena forced his hands back, pushing him to the side and turning around to stand behind Zulema, their eyes meeting for a brief moment. 

\- Javier is going to find you.

\- We’ll deal with him later. Now, as we are having a little delay with our beautiful high-tech beetle over there - she nodded to the device - go ahead and open the safe yourself. 

\- I’m not doing it.

That answer was completely wrong. Zulema rushed closer to Martín, pressing the gun on his forehead so aggressively that he tripped two steps back.

\- Whether you open this safe or I’ll open your fucking skull up,  _ que te parece, eh? _ \- again, no move, only a deadly gaze - I really wanna pull this trigger right now, do not tempt me.

\-  _ Vale, vale… -  _ the dealer surrendered and raised his hands in the air, turning around to follow her orders.

Zulema turned around to find Maca, still recovering her breath to ask if she was okay. The woman just nodded her head, firmily, without showing any fear or pain through her expression.  _ “She is still tougher than before, these things never leave you.”  _ What she didn’t catch sooner was Maca’s eyes changing, from a defiant look to an alarmed one.

\- NO!

Martín had a dagger in hand, digging it to Zulema’s left shoulder, his spare hand pressing her wrist so hard the gun went off against the wall and fell on the carpet seconds before the brunette herself. The guy was on top of her, pressing his upper arm on her throat. He took the dagger out, making Zulema yell in pain. He held the knife with both hands and rushed it aiming at her chest, which she tried to protect, holding his arms with her own, supporting his weight as much as she could. The blade was dangerously close, dancing tiny moves - Martín would press it down and Zulema would force it up. She was losing strength and turned her head to the right, arching for more air and concentration, when she heard another shot and all of sudden, Martín stopped the fight. His body fell to the other side, lifeless. Macarena was standing right there, the gun still in position, two tears on her mad eyes ready to fall. 

The room got quiet. They could hear each other’s breath and as a slow motion movie, their eyes met to realize what had just happened. 

A deja vu all over again, or something like that. Their past and present kept on mixing together and blowing their minds quietly.  _ “Next time, shoot him!”  _ That was the phrase echoing in Macarena’s mind while she was following the whole fight. She rushed for the gun and didn’t think twice. One might have gotten away, but this one was not going to be so lucky. 

\- The party is over now, let her go or I’ll shoot you!

It was the same man with twisted intentions that showed up at the beach in the afternoon. Saray tried to flirt with him just for fun and for a couple of beers, but Zulema pushed him away and now he was back to get what he wanted, showing that she wasn’t any bit stronger than a man. Well, a loading gun pointed at his head was smashing his pride. 

\- I said let her go or I'll fucking shoot you! - she’d put more pressure in the barrel’s end.

The man moved away from Zulema and Maca shouted at him to let the spade on the groung; he had usedthat to render Zulema. They were now face to face and the blonde was in control of the situation.

\- That’s right… Shoot him…

Macarena was conflicted between following her darkest desire of taking away that man’s life for what he tried to do and the reasoning part of her saying that this reckless action could do more harm than good.

\- Run!

\- What?! WHAT?! - Zulema got furious seeing that son of a bitch escaping and took the gun from Maca’s hands, not so fast as the blond was holding it tight, and when she turned around to kill him, it was too late. From that distance, it was impossible to have a clean shot, especially not during that emotional state she found herself at. 

\- Stupid bitch! - she yelled at Maca and ran towards the house, her steps spreading the sand on her feet. 

\- Zulema, wait! For fuck’s sake, I saved your life! A “thank you” should do.

Zahir turned around and narrowed the distance between them. She put one hand on Macarena’s chest and pushed her on the same beach chair she was sitting earlier that day, sitting on her lap to prevent her from moving or standing up. Zulema’s hand was now in the younger’s neck, a firm grip troubling her throat from receiving oxygen and the other hand pressing the gun on her forehead, that cold metal made Maca look even more astonished. Their faces were a few inches apart.

\- Next time you see a man taking over the control on a woman’s body without her consent, you shoot him here, right between the eyes, or here, if it’s easier - she moved the barrel to the side of her head. - Is that clear?

Zulema bit her lower lip, analysing Maca’s reaction turning from scared to angry in a matter of seconds. She let go of her neck and dropped the gun on the ground, brushed both hands on her own face and breathed deeply.

\-  _ Joder, Rubia _ … If I had the gun he would be dead by now, and I wouldn’t carry any regret.

\- And what would we do to the body, eh? Leave it in here, sunbathing? - Macarena heard a sarcastic laugh and Zulema looked at her again.

\- Why did you help me anyway? I thought you hated me. 

\- Do I really need to explain the reasons? It’s not because I hate you that I’d let him do whatever he was intending. I’m not like that. 

\- Like what? Like me? Do you think if it was you there I wouldn’t do the same? 

Macarena  _ did  _ think that and felt instantly ashamed hearing those words. Her gaze got softer, comprehensive. Under the moonlight, Zulema’s eyes were black, but for an instant, they were lighter than ever, enlightening honesty.

\- Well, you’re wrong, because I would… So thank you. - she shrugged and just regretted saying that line when saw Maca started to smile at her.

\- No, no, no, don’t smirk like that, I’m gonna take it back.

\- Hun-hun, you said it! In this case, you’re welcome.

\- Urgh!- Zulema rolled her eyes at that.

Macarena didn’t pay attention before, but her thighs were warmer with the older woman’s own pressed against them. She felt good and uncomfortable at the same time with this thought coming at her mind’s surface, hesitating if she should speak about it or not. 

\- Isn’t it better to get inside the house now? 

\- What is it, huh? - Zulema looked curious to Maca, placing both hands in the back of the chair, leaning forward to stare at her closely - Does it turn you on to be alone here with me at night? 

_ “What a turn.” _

Macarena wasn’t following her interest at all this. She frowned her eyebrows, confused and excited at that mood shift. Her whole body got tense. Zulema’s hips were moving slowly on her lap, the middle of the shorts brushing on her right leg. Her lips were parted and automatically she closed her eyes when she noticed the brunette’s lips approaching hers, feeling teeth biting and pulling her lower lip, the tip of the tongue going through. It started gradually, but ended fast. Zulema distanced her body from Maca’s and stood up. The blonde only realized she wasn’t breathing when the weight of the other one’s body went away, and so she took a deep breath, recovering her sanity. 

\- I’m just playing with you, c'mon, let’s grab a bite. 

_ “You just did, didn’t you?” _

_ \-  _ Oh, and get the gun… but don’t do anything dumb!

____________________________________________________________________________

\- I think I’ve found them, sir. - announced David on the phone to his boss. 

The guard had his car parked at a gas station near the railway connecting East Málaga to Gibraltar, watching the entrance and everyone who passed through the area, looking for a  _ rubia and a morocha,  _ when he finally spotted them. One left a car and the other jumped from a van, both walking to the convenience store. 

_ \- Bring them to me!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tension is in the air, guys! Lots of adrenaline and tough moments. Chapter 6 will tell you how they managed to run away and there will have a lot of focus on their relationship in a slower but burning pace. I love to read all the comments, so please leave them below. Thanks a million! <3


	7. Chapter 6 - part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babies! I know it's been a while since I last updated, please bear with me <3 I've been rather busy and couldn't focus on the story as much as I should. To not keep you waiting any longer, I'll give you this part one of my new chapter and hopefully by this week you'll get the whole thing. 
> 
> Now, life in common inside a caravan is getting close and a mixture of feelings is about to come to the surface.  
> Hope you beauties enjoy the reading!

Everything happens for a reason. We may not know the answers to all of our questions, but sooner or later, all the events will make sense somehow. A bad decision, a change of plans, an incident, an encounter, a coincidence. It’s like every move is predictable and it leads towards a pre-drawn line. Whether you like it or not, it’s your faith and you can’t escape it.

The noise of wheels skidding in the sand caught the attention of the group who were chatting at the junkyard. It stopped abruptly making a bend in front of the owner's trailer and the driver's and passenger's doors audibly slammed.

\- Are you okay?

Triana, Goya and Estevan were waiting for the duo as they had previously agreed on, but there were complications in the way and, of course, delays.

\- Yeah, it’s just a scratch. - Zulema was pressing the towel on her shoulder, trying not to show any sense of pain.

\- It is definitely not a scratch, she needs first aid. Do you have any, sir? - Maca arrived near José, who was in charge of the place, pointing at her partner’s wound. 

\- There’s a box inside the caravan, in the cabinet. Here’s the key and there is your vehicle as we discussed. All equipped: there’s a shower, a comfort bed, a small tv set outhough there’s an aerial, cutlery, the whole fucking shit. 

Before José handed the key to Maca he held the chain away, hiding it inside his closed hand. It made the woman get tense. _ “What else does he want?” _

\- I think I deserve a commission, I had to wait a long time for you and it wasn’t my plan. You know, I’ve got things to do, I’m a busy man.

\- Sure you are, but we don’t have anything, we paid already, in advance! 

\- Maybe you don’t have cash, but something far more interesting…?

Macarena looked back at Zulema who immediately narrowed her gaze to stare Triana.

\- What!? I didn’t say anything, he must overheard us talking! - she was genuinely struggling to not be held guilty. 

\- Sorry to disappoint you, man, but we didn’t get anything.

\- I don’t believe you.

She was getting impatient. Clock was ticking and sooner or later, Javier’s sniffed dogs would find them and things could really get worse, so she took three steps closer to José, with an extremely challenging eye.

\- Listen.. I just killed a man, about half an hour ago and I don’t wanna do it again.

\- Are you fucking threaning me?! - he also stepped up, getting pissed off with that bold attitude. 

Zulema stood up between them at the same time, getting Maca away from the man

\- Eh… Let’s solve this out okay?

She put her hand inside her jeans pants, receiving a weird look from the whole group, and took a small ziplock bag out of there. One single diamond was placed in his hand and she roughly held his arm tight so he could focus the attention on her saying. 

\- This is all you’re gonna have. Now, give us the key or it won’t be a threat anymore. I may be bleeding out, but I bet I can still beat the shit out of you. Wanna try me?

José was a humble guy working in a shitty place getting his money out of schemes and illegal stuff, but he was no idiot. That woman looked much more ominous, it would be smarter not to go down that road, so he handled the key to Zulema. 

\- Do you wanna see the vehicle? Check if everything is in order?

\- We don’t have much time so I’ll just take your word for it, I hope it's worth something - she let go of his arm and cut the bad tension. Right after he left, she tossed the key to Maca. - Let’s go.

\- No, we are not going anywhere until you explain to me what the fuck this is! - she approached Zulema, angrily pushing her on the good shoulder - How the fuck did you get these diamonds? Why didn’t you tell me anything? What were you gonna do, eh? - she pushed one more time and that one hurt - Did you intend to run away with it, leaving us with nothing?!

That blonde was furious. All the agriness from killing a person then having to escape empty handed (or at least she thought) and now a kind of bitterness from being betrayed took over her impetus. Zulema, on the other hand, wasn’t showing anything of the sort. She just held on to the confrontation, holding the pain of the wound while keeping her jaw clenched. After waiting a moment, letting the anger that emanated from Macarena settle down a little, she just snapped her tongue in the roof of her mouth and shook her head, cutting off eye contact. She handed over some of the diamonds to Triana and Estevan.

\- That shit worked after all, Pony, good job, you two - she said, referring to Triana and Estevan, who proudly smiled back at the woman.  _ “Maybe she wasn’t that evil after all” _ , they thought. 

\- Let’s move,  _ Rubia  _ \- Zulema passed by Macarena without looking at her, rushing towards the van they had previously chosen and bought a week ago. 

That well known regret of acting by impulse finally hit the blond, turning her face expressions from angry to soft in a matter of seconds. She said goodbye to the group more affectionately and warned that they would keep their phones, but would not get in touch so soon.

\- We must disappear for a while, a bit longer than we planned before I guess. And you three, keep a low profile. Goya, you may not be part of this plan, but your job here is to take care of them,  _ vale _ ?

\- Got it blondie, no worries. You can count me in whenever is necessary. - they both shook hands and tapped on each other’s shoulders. 

It was about time for them to leave the area, so she hugged Estevan real quick.

\- Oh and, I know it’s none of my business, and we can agree that she is big trouble… but she’s trying. 

\- I know. It’s just… Old habits die hard - Maca shrugged. - We’ll get by - with that she ran to catch up with Zulema, forcing her to look back before she got in the van.

\- What?!

\- I’m sorry…

\- Oh really? Well, you can take your excuses, roll them like a joint and shove them up your ass, I don’t care. Just get in the goddamn car and let’s get the hell out of here.

Maca took a deep breath with her eyes closed for a moment, hands on her waist as she would always do when the conversation between them would get tense. 

\- God, why does that have to be so difficult…? - “ _ When it’s so easy sometimes”  _ \- she completed the sentence on her mind. - Anyway, we’ll have to make yourself a bandage before leaving or stop by a convenience store if you’re in a hurry to move. 

\- Have you completely lost your shit? We can’t waist more time neither stop anywhere, Javier has eyes around the whole fucking city.

\- You need a bandage! Are gonna drive all the way holding a fucking towel? Tell me how this is a good idea - she had not a single word in return, only a look of disregard. 

Zulema looked away, biting her lower lip and narrowing her eyes to the sight, balancing the pros and cons of risking themselves to stop in the middle of a run. The pain was acceptable, but that improvisation to stop the bleeding could make the act of driving more difficult and this would cause a much longer journey and that was out of question.

\- Fine, however, if we get caught, you are gonna die twice, because I’m gonna kill you and then resurrect you so Javier can have his revenge and set me free as a sign of good faith for handing your blonde ass on a plate. 

\- I think you meant  _ head _ .

\- No, I meant what I said.

\- Are you done? - Maca made sure to keep her condescending face during the whole speech, a little smirk almost showing up. Zulema didn’t answer, just kept looking at her, impatiently. 

\- Good, so let’s get this bandage done.

She pointed to the van’s door and Zulema rolled her eyes, getting inside, with a little bit of difficulty due to her state. 

\- Take your shirt off, c’mon

Maca got in the tiny house-in-wheels going for the first aid box and helped Zulema with the wound, cleaning and covering it with several layers of gauze and fixing them with a tape. Zulema hissed once or twice during the process, just watching her partner working on the bandage, but never allowing their eyes to meet. When she finished, the shirt was on again real quick and they got off to keep moving, without another word so far, until Maca instructed:

\- I’ll go first, in the front, you follow me - and with that she left heading to the car on the left side. 

\-  _ Puta Rubia… _

\- I heard that! - she shouted from inside the car.

\- Then fuck you! - Zulema got in the van, showed her middle finger through the passenger’s window and started the engine, racing as hard as she could with that type of automobile, to get out on the road before Macarena could. 

\- Fuck you, Zulema!

They kept fighting over the first one position on the road, like little reckless and stupid children trying to reach the finish line before the other could. I n one of those moments, Zulema had total vision in a long straight and took the opportunity to match the van with Maca's car, the passenger window totally open so she could exchange some words.

\- What the fuck is that, Zulema?!

\- We're being followed! 

Macarena glanced at the dark car that was only a few kilometers away.

\-  _ Me cago en mi puta vida! _

\- At the next gas station, we'll stop

\- What?!

\- We need to get rid of him! - and with it she overtook Maca, who slowed it down. A truck buzzed past them a few seconds later. 

No more than 15 minutes later, they spotted a large covered parking lot, where there were some gas stations, a convenience store and two entrances for men's and women's bathrooms. Maca and Zulema parked one in front of the other taking the opportunity to fill up the tank of the van and the car, which could very well continue the journey without this stop, but to act naturally, was what they preferred to do. 

\- Convenience, now - said Zulema, walking towards the store, followed by Maca, both trying to show tranquility and avoiding looking at the side where the same black car was parked. They bought some candy, bottles of water and took this moment to outline the next steps.

\- An ambush... If we go into the bathroom, this guy will follow us, thinking we'll be in a vulnerable situation. Only he's gonna be the one who's gonna lose out in this story. 

\- Zulema... No more killing, please, we just leave him unconscious, I don't know, so he won't follow us. 

\- You don't have to tell me what to do, rubia, you pulled the trigger today, not me - the phrase made Maca turn her eyes and grow even more impatient.

As soon as they both entered the women's restroom, David quickly got out of the car, wielding his gun already triggered to surrender the two women and take them to Javier. This could mean a good reward, or at least it would diminish the chances of seeing himself in trouble for coming back empty-handed. 

With the gun partially hidden in the side of his body, he opened the main door of the bathroom, facing the place in silence and empty. He approached the first cabin, kicking down the door. Nothing. In the second cabin, he had to push twice until the door gave way.  _ "Locked from the inside?" _ Nothing yet. That started to sound strange. The third cabin was partially opened. This was the largest of the three, separated for disabled. This time he opened the door carefully, little by little. A gust of pain hit his head for the second time on the same day and the side of his body, causing the gun to fall and slide down the bathroom floor. The other side of his face was pushed to the wall on the left side of the cabin, making him lose his balance for some seconds. David held himself on the edges of the door and turned, just to find Zulema's fist closed, hitting him right on the nose, which started bleeding copiously.

\-  _ Hija de puta! _

\- Yeah, my middle name, how did you find out?

David reacted instinctively, getting into a fight with Zulema of pushing and attempting punches in the face and stomach. Maca pulled him over his shoulder, pushing him away from Zulema. Another punch, but this time David did not receive him entirely and managed to hold Maca by the hair, pushing her hard inside the first cabin, her two hands now locked on the blonde's neck. 

\- That's already starting to piss me off... Let go of that neck, get down on your knees and start praying - Zulema had reached for the gun, which had stopped too far for her or David to catch during the fight. 

Her voice made the henchman move away from Maca, turning around and little by little giving in to the command, getting down on his knees. 

\- Javier will find...

\- ...he'll find and kill us both, I heard that today, it sounds like a fucking dejavu. Do you really want to end up like your boss's little friend? - Zulema approached David, pressing the barrel of the gun on his forehead.

\- Grab your little shitty cell phone and call Javier, say we escaped and we're heading for the border.

\- What?!

Maca looked at her confused, with her voice raised. They hadn't talked about it. Zulema just threw a quick look back and turned her attention to the guy in front of her. 

\- Just do what I'm telling you!

And so David did, having to put up with the shouting and cursing of his boss. There wasn't even time to put the device away, he just passed out after Zulema’s black boot found its way to his face. She finally knocked him out after she got what she wanted. Now Javier's entire gang would be going in the opposite direction to which she was determined to go.

\- And now what?! You told them to follow where we were going!

\- It'll give us a lot more time to escape if they think we're trying to leave the country, rubia! And if this worm here didn't break the news soon, they'd be here in a matter of minutes and we'd be followed again and probably killed.

Zulema disarmed the glock she had in her hands and kept it in the rim of her pants, covering the handle with her blouse.

\- You're bleeding again... - Maca pointed to the wound where the gauze no longer had any effect. 

\- We don't have time to fix this, I'm fine.

They looked at each other for a moment. Maca let all his concerns transpass her gaze, she was worried about Zulema’s wound, about their situation, the uncertain future they had now, after all the mess. Zulema, on the other hand, showed herself with the adrenaline injected into her eyes, forgetting the pain in her body and just focused on running away. She was a practical and rational person, while Macarena always let herself be carried away by emotions. 

\- Are you going to stand there looking at me or do you prefer to live to tell the story?

\- Where are we going, anyway? 

\- Well, Morocco will have to wait.

Zulema picked up David's wallet and took out a few bills out of there, keeping it in her own pocket. Before leaving the bathroom, she felt Macarena holding her hand, in a silent request for her to turn around. Now, face to face once more, but closer, Maca felt that she could lose a few moments.

\- So the safe really opened?

Zulema didn't answer immediately; she pondered for a few seconds, still feeling Maca's fingertips in her own. This perception made her let go of the touch, somewhat abruptly.

\- Yes. It was before we left, I just heard the metallic click and turned around to see what it was. It was in the blink of an eye, I just had time to stretch my arm and reach for a single small bag before I ran out with you. 

\- And why didn't you tell me before? I thought that...

\- I know what you thought, Macarena - that name sounded rough in Zulema's voice and it made the blonde instinctively step back a bit, as if something had hurt her - I didn't want to take your attention off the road, you were nervous, afflicted with all that... I thought if I told you the chances of you hitting the fucking car would be higher.

Maca said nothing, just assimilated the explanation with a silent statement with her head, averting her gaze, perhaps for the shame of remembering how she acted when she found out Zulema had in fact picked up the diamonds. 

\- Is the interrogation over? Can we get the hell out of here? - something in her tone went a little beyond anger - sadness might be the word.

\- You didn't tell me where we are going. Because honestly, at this point I don't know anymore.

\- We need to stay off the radar for a few days until it's safe to move in another direction. I thought we'd move away, maybe Almeria... in the desert. 

Maca giggled but soon regretted it, realizing it was no joke.

\- Oh... Do you really want to spend a few days in the desert? In a caravan, in the middle of the summer season?

\- And are we in a travel agency choosing the best vacation destination, rubia? You said yourself you don't have a better idea. 

Maca took a deep breath. Accepted the fact that that would be the plan, at least for a few days, or so Zulema had said. It could be quiet and time could pass fast, or it could be a slow and painful hell, taking into account their current mood. But one thing was for certain: it would be the hottest summer of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you girls from Putas Ratas GC for all the chaotic talks about Zurena that made me not giving up on this. Special note to @sapphiczule and @zulemazhirr <3
> 
> I'm @njwguiija on twitter, come and say hi!


	8. Chapter 6 - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you thought I was done huh? Well, here's part two of chapter 6, which is gonna have a THIRD part until the end of this week. Yes, I was absent, but my mind was running WILD. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please let your comments below <3

The desert of Almería definitely was the last place Maca thought she would be at the end of that chaotic day. By then she wished to be heading to Morocco, finally trading the diamonds with the guys Zulema had contact.A life of freedom with enough money not to worry at all and live a new life, far from everything that reminded her of the bad times when in prison. But fate had a funny way of laughing at her face every time she made plans. She, in the stolen car, and Zulema, in their new so-called "house," took a dirt road, getting further and further away from the highway and any sign of life. They came across an extensive lake where there was a low wall made of stones, as if some old population had started to build something and I gave up in the first attempt. There, near the shore, they parked and started to take their belongings out of the car to migrate all the contents into the caravan. Clothes, shoes and accessories that were stored in the trunk, mostly from Macarena, some food that would last a week at most, among other belongings. They were tired as fuck, the sun went down and the temperature started dropping considerably, even though the day had been hot from 6 to 6. 

The place itself wasn’t so bad, actually. Before the ultimate heist, they inspected every inch to make sure it was the ideal one and that they would be able to use it during a not-so-short but also not-so-long period of time. In Morocco or Almeria, they were going to hide for a while anyway. Maca took a shower, washing over the tiredness and the worries impregnated in her soar body. The place was tiny, her arms would bump in the claustrophobic cubicle every damn time. She left so her partner could also treat herself in some hot water. They could barely look at each other by then, all the awkwardness that they were afraid to come up to the surface was there after all. They weren’t friends, lovers, enemies, colleagues. They were in a limbo. They were two hurt and desperate people surviving and hiding from a greater fear of being caught. They were locked up again and their feelings were in a cage just like a little yellow and confused bird. It was too much to ask for their brains to think about it at that moment and so they decided, in a silent consent, to let it go and call off the day. 

The hot steam from the bath again invaded the small space of the caravan. Zulema wore loose black sweatpants and socks of the same colour, but on the top of her body there was a rolled up towel, covering her torso. The black hair was set back, still wet in small waves, not as straight as usual, and the fringe formed a little curtain on her forehead with the strands stuck to the sweat after bath. She felt uncomfortable there, such a small place, with Maca, right after so much discussion and conflict. Her pride was inflated, but after all, she did need help caring for the wound, so she sat kinda clumsy at the end of the bed and looked inexpressibly at the younger woman, who was leaning against the corner of the counter taking a glass of orange juice. She had the same purple shorts from days ago and a long T-shirt printed with the logo of a band she didn't actually know.

\- Are you gonna do it or not? - Zulema asked without looking directly at Maca.

\- I think that's the closest you can get from a request of help, right? - she finished up her juice, and saw when Zulema's eyes rolled with impatience.

\- Nevermind, I’ll do it myself.

The little first aid box was in the middle of the bed, which Zulema reached and started to open to clean and cover the wound, but before she could take the lid off the item, Maca's hand landed on hers, her body weight could now be felt on the mattress.

\- Don’t be silly…

She began the procedure by cleaning the area with a gauze soaked in serum and then wiping it with a dried one.

\- Take the towell, please.

\- I’m not taking the fucking towell, the wound is up here - she pointed her head to the side, meaning to show her naked shoulder.

\- It gets in the way of the bandage, if you want it properly, let me do it.

\- No it doesn’t, just get it on with it.

\- It does! - Macarena stopped both hands on her thigh, still holding the materials, looking at Zulema as she waited for her to do what she was asking. Zulema was tired of arguing and physically exhausted, she needed a good night sleep, so without replying, she undid the knot that held the towel, which fell into her lap, returning a fake smile, closing the expression shortly after, looking away, to the kitchen side to wait her private annoying nurse to finish the whole thing. Maca got back to it. The palm of her hand needed to rest on Zulema's left breast to position the gauze in the right place and attach the tape. It would be a lie saying that she couldn't feel that area chilling at the touch and a slight change in the brunette’s breathing, making her chest move a bit faster. With her fingertips she went through the whole bandage, making sure it was correct and ended up coming down a little further, as an impulse, a ghost of a touch of her index’s tip caressing Zulema’s nipple. For a brief second, she looked up to see the woman's reaction. Zulema had her eyes closed and her lips slightly apart, but abruptly she opened them and held tightly to Maca's wrist, moving her touch away.

\- You’re done here. 

Maca managed to get out of the grip, pulling her arm back and stood up from the bed, leaving the box on the shelf beside them. She got a cigarette and a lighter to go outside.

\- Shout if you need anything.

Zulema put a black t-shirt and hung the towel next to a small window, turned her body in the bed, facing the other side and turned out the light of the lamp over it. 

\- Yeah, I need you to shut up!

____________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks passed after they parked the trailer in front of that lake in the middle of Spanish Nowhere. The routine was basically wake up, have a mug of coffee, smoke and read some book they brought with them, eat something when they were hungry and go to sleep. A lot. They didn't talk much more than necessary. They weren’t closer anymore as they used to be back in Maca’s apartment and they didn't ask questions. The feeling of tranquillity and cosiness seemed to have dissipated into a dense smoke of uncertainty. 

By day 4 they started to do the laundry. Day 6 made them go to a small grocery store. At day 8 Zulema noticed a great recovery of her stab wound and Maca was no longer helping her with that. Day 10 was a turning point.

It was still a warm season and the trailer would get unbearable during the day. Macarena was outside with her feet in the water sunbathing while listening to music, both elbows holding her weight, placed on a beach towel. She had the lower part of a black bikini and no bra, using yellow-ish sunglasses, the wavy blonde hair tied on a bun on the top of her head with a few strands falling from it giving it a bit of a messy vibe. Her little moment of peace was gone after Zulemas came back from shopping, making a harsh stop with the car, letting it behind their tiny improvised house. She got off holding several plastic bags and a six pack of beers, slamming the driver’s door with her foot. 

\-  _ Puta _ , I’m home! - Zulema joked with a cartoon rough voice, placing the groceries on a small square table they did themselves with a piece of wood in front of the trailer. 

\- Fuck off - Maca didn’t care about her presence at first, trying not to be disturbed, but then she saw there weren’t ordinary stuff. - What did you buy?

\- I’m tired of eating garbage so I’m cooking something today and I brought… beers!

She made a pause to open one and then took a long sip, making a satisfactory noise right after the cold drink filled her up with more energy. 

Macarena was now definitely more curious and had to stand up to meet Zulema a few steps away who was taking the packages out of the bags. She had put a transparent t-shirt on with some stamps on it, a piece that would let her body to be seen but not too much. 

\- I have so many questions but I’ll start with an easy one: what are you cooking? I didn’t even know you had it in you. 

\- I had to take care of myself my whole life,  _ rubia _ , that requires some cooking skills if you don’t want to starve, and I did help in the kitchen while in jail, you can learn a few tricks. - she stopped what she was doing to look at Maca, a raised eyebrow - I’m good with my hands - and winked before sipping more of that beer and then getting back to the chore, separating the bags to keep them. - And I’m preparing a  _ paella  _ tonight.

\- Shut up! - she seemed genuinely surprised and excited, smiling at Zulema.

\- Oh yes I am, I just need to bring the stove outside, you’re gonna help me with that, of course, if you wanna eat it. - she handed the bottle to Maca.

\- Now, second: why are you in such a good mood all of a sudden? What’s up? - she also took a sip from the beer and gave it back to Zulema who took a deep breath before answering that.

\- Nothing. That’s the point, nothing is wrong. Ten days and no one showed up, we haven’t met anyone suspicious when we’re out to buy stuff, nothing on the road.... We’re safe! I think it’s something we should celebrate. And besides, it’s been pretty boring here, you’ve got to admit it. Even you, the most boring person I know, must agree that this has to stop. So as we can’t go anywhere else, I brought the party in. If you don’t want to, it's ok, I can keep myself company, but you’re not eating my food then - she finished her explanation, pointing a finger to Maca, warning her about the last part.

\- Pass me the knife? 

Macarena had just set down on a small chair inside the caravan, placing a few veggies on the table. She could  _ feel  _ the  _ zum  _ sound of a blade flying and carving its sharp tip on the wood next to her, over the window, her eyes wide open in a quick scare. 

\- Zulema! 

\- What?! There you go.

She pointed at the utensil; her face was serious but for some reason, it made Maca bite her lips to avoid a laugh. Gradually, the vibe became strangely more familiar and peaceful. Anyone would get extremely nervous receiving a knife like that, but they knew each other well enough to understand their peculiarities and if things had got really ugly or if it was just a provocation in the best ex-convict style. Well... for a few days it was really hard to live together, but then…

Maca spat the olive pit that was in her mouth, throwing it on Zulema's arm, who looked at the place where she hit and back to the blonde, with disdain.

\- Ouch!

She had an impassive face, but you could see the effort not to smile. Maca hid her lips and turned her attention to the food, cutting them. After all the preparations, they took everything outside and prepared a fire between the caravan and the lake. It was more work than taking the stove outside, but it was also more fun. Zulema took the biggest pot she could find and prepared the paella on the wood fire while Maca passed the ingredients to her and helped with whatever was needed. They took one more beer and listened to music, not without discussing now and then about which playlist was better. 

\- That's not even music, rubia, for god’s sake!

\- If I wanted to hear a lot of men screaming I”d just go to a soccer match.

\- That doesn't even make any sense, come back to my playlist! - she sneezed the liquid from the bottle towards Macarena, which let out a little scream and ran away from the beer drops, not without being hit by some in her arm.

\- No! Stop it! Wait... You'll like this one.

_ In her heart there's a hole _

_ There's a black mark on her soul _

_ In her hands is my heart _

_ And she won't let go till it's scarred _

_ Try to breath but I can't _

_ 'Cause the ashes keep be as damned _

_ Gotta touch like a thorn _

_ 'Cause in bush she's hiding horns _

\- Are you trying to tell me something, rubia?

Zulema stopped cooking, still holding the spatula, and looked at Maca looking for the answer to her question. She held a laugh as much as she could, with both hands up, one of them holding the cell phone that played the music, and shook her head negatively.

_ She got blood cold as ice _

_ And a heart made of stone _

_ But she keeps me alive _

_ She's the beast in my bones _

_ She gets everything she wants _

_ When she gets me alone _

_ Like it's nothing _

_ She got two little horns _

_ And they're getting me a little bit _

The paella was finally at the point and Zulema removed the pan from the fire to put on top of the wood that served as a table, where two plates and cutlery that Macarena had organized were already there. 

\- The dinner is served...

She turned only to find Maca dancing to the sound of music, slowly moving her body from one side to the other, now with a bottle of beer in her hand that was free seconds ago. She had her eyes closed, feeling the vibe of the music and increasing the intensity of the dance as the song got more lively, smiling at herself. Her shirt, not so well buttoned, let parts of her chest show while her arms moved. Zulema couldn't take her eyes off the blonde for even a second. All she felt when they fled to Morocco, when they shared the prison bunk, the times they fucked, and when she let herself be hypnotized by that perfect body. Everything was there, she knew, but she continued to deny to herself, she couldn't afford it that much. It was one thing to relieve the tension that clearly existed, another thing was... Well, not even the right words could come to her mind.

_ She's the fine in the sin _

_ And I burn breathing her in _

_ Now it's left suicide _

_ And I sell my soul for the hive _

_ Truth be told, I don't mind _

_ 'Cause she holds my paradise _

_ She can crush every horn _

_ Got here heels tapping down my throat _

Maca took another sip of her beer, still with her eyes closed. She didn't listen when Zulema called her about dinner, nor when she said her name twice. She was focused on music and how well she felt and... Yes, free at last. That didn't seem like a third prison anymore and that was too good. It was in the middle of that thought that she felt a hand strongly holding her lower back. With that she opened her eyes, Zulema was holding Macarena’s body against her own, looking at her with intensity in the eyes. Butterflies began to climb her stomach and her heart accelerated, waiting for what would happen. Zulema's other hand reached the cell phone and turned off the music.

\- I said dinner is ready, rubia, I didn't spend my time for nothing, did I?

Maca simply nodded her head to the question, with her gaze fixed at Zulema’s, feeling that warm hand driving up her back, stopping on the back of her neck forming a fist between her blonde waves. That hurt a little bit, letting a low, almost inaudible moan escape her mouth. Their faces were closer now aiming at each other’s mouth. Almost impossible to breath. After excruciating seconds, Zulema simply let Maca go, handling the phone to her, snapping them both out of that spell. 

\- Good, ‘cause is getting cold, and I like my meals hot - she winked and turned her back, heading to the table. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 10 past 2 a.m when Zulema woke up with a gasp dying in her mouth, eyes wide open facing the ceiling, a rushed breathing accelerating her heartbeat. She looked to her side and didn’t find Macarena there. Without a second thought, but still a bit dizzy from the sleep and the several beers, she got out of the bed, tossing the blanket aside. The front door was not fully closed, which made her fear grow even more. 

\- Maca? - she was wearing an oversized black AC/DC long t-shirt and black sweatpants; the wind at night was always chill even during hot summer days and it helped her to stay more alert, awakening every pore on her skin. - Maca! - There was no one in there, so she started to walk around the trailer and finally heard a voice answering in the other side of the car.

\- What’s wrong?

Macarena was sitting on the hood of the car and turned quickly when she heard the call. She was wearing a sweatshirt and her usual shorts, holding a bottle of beer in her hand and a cigarette in the other. Her phone was playing a low song, placed on the ground, on a dark green blanket. Zulema breathed in relief, shaking her head and slowed her steps to where the blonde was, stopping in front of her with her arms crossed, trying not to maintain eye contact. 

\- Why were you calling me like that?

Macarena placed the glass bottle on the top of the car and had a last drag of the cigarette, throwing it away, then tried to get Zulema to look back at her and explain why she was so distressed. When she finally succeeded, she realized that Zulema's eyes were hiding a kind of worry that she had not found before, small tears forming but still standing there, ready to fall or dissipate, depending on the strength of will that Zulema put to contain whatever emotion that was. They held each other's gaze for a while, in silence when Zulema decided to cut it and answer. 

\- It was nothing. I woke up and you weren't there so I figured something might have happened. Now I see you’re okay. Good. - she shrugged and was about to go back into the caravan.

\- Zulema… 

_ \-  _ What? - she stopped after the first step and went back to stand exactly in front of Macarena, in fact, closer than before. 

\- What are we gonna do? - that question could have several meanings; what were they going to do after these 10 days hidden in the desert? What about the diamonds, would they be able to trade with the people from Morocco as they planned before? Were they gonna go separate ways? Was it safe to leave right now or should they wait a little longer?

\- I don’t know…

As much as she could think of different answers, nothing would make perfect sense. Everything was blurred in their minds. It was like they had been asleep for weeks and just now that comatose feeling was finally gone and they were alive again. 

\- What do you wanna do right now? - they held each other’s heavy looks as if they were communicating mentally, transmitting a code to be deciphered. 

\- No… - an answer to a soundless question. 

\- Zulema…

Maca was now sitting with her legs open on the hood of the car, her skin almost touching the sides of Zulema's legs. She tried to catch the older woman’s hand but she pushed her arm away quickly, relaxing soon after, giving in to the second attempt. It was a whole war going on inside her own mind, between what she utterly wanted for that moment and what it was totally unacceptable in her rational conception.

Maca guided Zulema’s hand to her neck, placing it there in a still loose grip, which slowly intensified as Maca moved his lips open, without taking her eyes off Zulema's, her fingers pressing against the ones on her skin, craving for more intensity. The brunette took one more step ahead, finally narrowing completely the space between them. She put pressure on Maca’s neck, bringing her face closer, completely lost in her green eyes again. It was worse than nicotine, alcohol or cocaine. A fucking maze of pleasure she couldn’t escape. 

It could be because of the lack of air and the blood running faster or the urge she was feeling for more of that touch, a desperate need to be kissed, but Maca was now the one about to shed a tear, her eyebrows united on her forehead, a silent despair crossing her gaze. 

\- Please… - Macarena cried.

Zulema went for the rim of Maca’s sweater and drover her hand under it, through her abs, to find her breast and squeezed it hard, digging her nails a bit harder in her skin, a sort of amused pain which Maca managed to suppress by biting her lower lip, without daring to close her eyes or move away her sight to Zulema’s dark green ocean eyes. The grip on her neck got tighter and by then, they could almost taste each other’s lips. Zulema could feel Maca’s nipple hardening below the palm of her hand and started to play with it in circle moves as slowly as possible, but the blonde kept holding on to her reactions, breathing sharply now. She wanted Zulema to understand how much she needed that. It didn’t matter if they spent the previous days in a bad mood, in a childish behavior. After the great day they had all she could think of was how much that fucking bitch meant to her, how fucked up that was, and most importantly: how her body would tremble with just the lightest flick. That is why she decided to sleep in the car that night. In their bed, it would be easier to lose control and she wasn’t sure Zulema would go along with it, she wasn’t even sure of her own feelings, but every strength she’d collected had now just crumbled.

\- You don’t want this.

That was nothing more than a whisper coming from the brunette’s mouth, who was switching her attention from Maca’s eyes to her parted lips. The younger raised both her hands, leading it to Zulema’s face, her palms cupped it in both sides, fingers caressing her hair, bringing the woman closer enough so their lips could touch. Macarena gently licked the outline of Zulema's lips with the tip of her tongue, without the slightest rush, her warm breath breaking in the cold air. Before moving a few inches away, she slowly slid her entire tongue from the tip of Zulema's chin to her upper lip, the saliva leaving a trail that glowed in the moonlight. The brunette licked her own lips as she felt a familiar pulse between her thighs and her blood flowed quickly through her veins, reaching her cheeks. She may not know exactly what her next steps would be, but being something totally inexplicable or not, she had never felt that mixture of emotions before in her entire life.

As much as Maca was urging for a reaction, she couldn’t see that coming. Zulema dropped her hand from her breast to her leg, pressing it on her own, her knee on her waist's height. That same hand searched all the way through her inner thigh until the velvet fabric of her panties under the tiny shorts, groping with her fingertips until she pushed it away to feel the moisture underneath. Her other hand grabbed Maca’s hair in the back of her neck, a firm grip at the same time she felt the blonde’s body flinch with the impulsive shift of touches, like hours ago near the bonfire. She would not stop this time, though. Those cold fingers made their way to Maca’s center, making her moan louder than she expected that would be, with her eyes now finally closed, feeling the first wet and sloppy kisses on her neck and jaw. She tangled her legs around Zulema’s body, feeling shivers all over, her clit pulsing - it almost hurt. Her cunt was soaking by then, running her liquid in Zulema’s fingers. She took them out to use it to work Maca’s clit out, which made her gasp. Zulema interrupted the events just below and took her fingers to Maca's mouth, leaving her lips honeyed. The blonde licked and sucked her own taste, first completely focused on it and then gazing at the brunette with all the lust inside her. Seeing that it made Zulema feel even more excited, out of herself, totally surrendered by that woman in front of her. 

\- It’s a shame you’re not gonna taste it - Maca teased, licking her own lips, still feeling it sticky.

\- Says who? - Zulema snapped holding Macarena by the hips and standing her up the car to move her a few centimeters up the hood, taking a naughty smile of contentment out of the blonde’s face.

She took that well known purple shorts out, tossing it on the ground and leaned forward, her face in between the opened legs that were now resting on her shoulders, both of her hands firmly holding them, caressing the skin and grouping it hard. Zulema could smell Maca while filling the inside of her thighs with wet and urgent kisses. She felt her hair being caught between Maca’s fingers, who tried at all costs to guide her to where she needed attention the most. With her teeth, she scraped delicately over her panties, nibbling enough to make her skin feel the impact. Macarena hissed and bowed her back, still admiring the sight between her legs. 

\- Would you hold it for me?

Zulema looked up, implying that Maca had to hold her own panties aside. That's what she did, dragging the fabric making it easier for Zulema's hot mouth to get in touch with her sex, first rubbing her lips and teeth.

\- Fuck me... - Macarena couldn't take it anymore, she felt her pussy burning hot.

The brunette then smiled maliciously, passing lightly the tip of her tongue over her moist and soft skin.

\- Sorry, I didn't hear you.

\- Fucking fuck me! - she was getting desperate, squeezing the black strands of hair even tighter between her fingers. Without further hesitation, the older woman slid her tongue into every corner, sucking in the right places, feeling the blonde's liquid spread through her mouth and chin. Maca imitated the rhythm of the movements with her hip, moving and pressing herself more and more with the friction. Now, with her eyes closed, she was focused only on the sensation that that mouth delivered to her body. Her face reflected in the light of the night, mouth opened, moaning intentions escaping from her throat, and when she felt her clit being pressed and sucked her legs weakened, feeling the orgasm coming in hot waves.

Zulema took advantage of the blonde's moment of weakness and slipped her middle finger all inside her, which made Maca open her eyes and moan loudly with pleasure. The movements intensified; Zulema's tongue and finger moved faster and faster, working all Maca's sensibility, which could no longer stand it, rolling and searching for the apex, holding Zulema's face between her thighs

\- I... I'm gonna...

\- You’re gonna cum for me,  _ cariño… Corre...  _ \- she stopped sucking Macarena and continued with agility the movement in and out, using her thumb to work her out. It was when she had to use her free hand to hold the blonde's body to support it. For a few brief seconds Maca didn't make a sound, her chin dropped, eyes closed and tight, when her voice came out it was a loud groaning, at the same time she threw her head back, still stirring her hips, slowly now. _"God, what a sight..."_ , Zulema thought while she was admiring Macarena's reactions. Little by little the younger woman was relaxing, lying on the hood of the car, trying to catch her breath, finally able to let go of her panties. Zulema was enjoying it all. She took her finger out of her pussy and used it to wet Maca's thighs, giving wet kisses with some hickeys interspersed, which made her emit a sound of pain and pleasure at the same time while recovering from orgasm. Zulema reached Maca’s center again with open mouth kisses. Suddenly the blonde started giggling and more after, laughing.

\- What the fuck are you laughing at? What are you laughing at? - but then Zulema was also following her laughs, it was funny to see her rubia like that… _ “Mine?” _

\- I’m… sensitive! Stop it!

Zulema stroked her tongue a last time and straightened her body, to have a better view of Macarena, lying and exhausted. Again, their gazes were holding one another, losing themselves at the moment. When, as usual, Zulema came back to reality and started walking away. 

\- Wait, where are you going?

Macarena immediately stood up her torso, her elbows supporting her weight on the car. She was not laughing anymore, she was rather confused in fact. How could she just leave after... No, that night was not going to end like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end of the night nor the chapter. Stay tunned for more!
> 
> I'm @njwguija on twitter, come and say hi bbs


	9. Chapter 6 - part three

\- Ha sido tu…  
Zulema started laughing. First it was just a scorned giggle and then a real laughter. Saray wasn’t understanding the context until she realized her friend was looking straight at Macarena. The woman had her ponytail down, shorts and a loose tank top, but she was also wearing the most guilty face on earth.   
\- Hija de puta!  
Saray almost stood up from the metal seat in the back of the police van, but the officer held her back in her position. Macarena looked now frightened, but as soon as her eyes met again with Zulema’s, she had anger coming to the surface, trying to hide away any trace of fear.   
The trio was once a group of five, then they became four. Saray, Zulema and Macarena were found before less than 48 hours of freedom. Poor Casper met her deadend sooner than she expected, caught by surprise during her hot shower, she died innocent of what the brunette was charging her. When her blood was boiling hot inside her veins, Zulema couldn’t weigh things, but after a while, looking back at that particular moment, she finally understood - Casper would not call anyone, she wanted to be free as much as everyone else. It had to be someone fresher and reckless, and this someone was right in front of her, with two little squirrel eyes trying to disguise herself as a lioness. That trick combined with that sight made her laugh like she had just remembered an old joke.

Being back at Cruz del Sur wasn’t a pleasant way to call out that day. It was frustrating, but the moorish was not going to enhance the inspector Castillo that taste of winning he was already feeling in his bones, so she did her best to look chill.  
Once they got to the main hall, wearing a black uniform, the place was surrounded in its corners by the other inmates, mocking, yelling and throwing things at them, but keeping a certain distance, as they were not supposed to blend in. They were furious, but aside; Zulema could almost hear their brains thinking of ways to seek revenge. Because of their brief escape, their routine started to get much worse around there.

\- Can you see how they look at you? - Macarena heard the voice behind her, whispering in her ear while they kept going through that walk of shame.  
\- How?  
\- With rage and fear… Look. You’re no longer the little girl who was tricked by her ex boss, no… Now the clothes you’re wearing screams “danger” - they both started to go up the stairs, to the second level where their cells were, in slow pace. - You’re an assassin now, rubia, and they know they must be careful now.   
Getting to the end of the steps, Macarena felt her arm being held and stopped to look back, finding Zulema closer to her body, shifting quickly the gaze from her eyes to her mouth.  
\- Te pone cachonda, eh?  
They heard Fabio calling and had to go different ways, not before Zulema had the chance to hold Maca’s chin up, her thumb pressing hard on her skin, their breaths hot in the minimum gap that still existed between their mouths.  
\- You’re smarter than I thought… I like that. - she moved fast, placing her lips on Macarena’s, with a smack in the end - mwah!, and then let her chin go.  
\- No touching, Zahir! - she heard the man shouting and went left while Maca was forced to go right when Saray pushed her shoulder aggressively after seeing that scene.

“She likes it? What the hell was that for?” Zahir was definitely an unknown, hard-to-crack code, and that episode in Morocco didn’t help at all. She could still remember that troubled pulse between her legs when the brunette set on her lap, first to threaten her, then to push her to an edge hard to explain. They didn’t kiss, but their lips were no longer strangers either. In a snap of a finger, Zulema was Zulema again and they argued once more, a big one that made up Maca’s mind once for all. That woman was just playing her, fucking around so she could stand by her side. It was not gonna happen, she didn’t want to be controlled anymore by anyone, so she made the call that brought them back to prison. A choice that would make her lose many nights awaken, with a bitter taste of regret below her tongue.

Time had passed and Zulema continued to be a fucking closed book. Maca could read a few lines but only if the brunette granted permission. Those pages were about to be flipped. 

\- Wait! Where are you going?  
Maca could feel her inner thighs soaring a bit and it made her movements to be clumsy. When she stood up, the bottle that was on the top of the car and bravely survived intact until then, had fallen to the ground, shattering into pieces, catching Zulema’s attention, who stopped halfway to look back.   
\- It was just the beer… Zulema, what the fuck? Why do you always do that?  
\- Do what?  
\- You… leave! It’s like you wake up from something, every damn time. I mean… back in my place, that was good, don’t you think?  
\- When we were high?  
\- Oh don’t put the blame on the weed for fuck’s sake! We laughed, we sang, we drank more, it was fun and you’ve got to confess.  
\- To confess? What is it about anyway, Maca? I’m not confessing anything, can’t you just keep it as it is? Here we go again with you asking questions that you don’t wanna know the answers!  
\- I do wanna know! What is it to you, it’s just plain sex? Are we friends at last? Do you still hate me somehow? I can’t stand this awkward silence anymore!  
\- Then leave it! Just get in your car and fucking go!

They were burning again, but not with desire anymore. It was a sort of anger deeped in doubts and a mixture of feelings that couldn’t be compared to anything else on earth. A liquor they’d been drinking for a long time. Zulema started walking towards the van again, now with strong steps moving the dirt below her shoe soles. She didn’t know what to do so she just got inside slamming the door behind her and went straight to the bathroom for a shower, leaving a frustrated Macarena outside. She brushed her hair back with her fingers, trying to calm her breath down. Her eyes would wander around the night.

\- Puto elfo del infierno!  
She kicked the car tire while every word was coming out of her mouth, with all her sorrow screaming inside her chest for not knowing how to deal with that situation and for not having a single answer from Zulema. She knew the brunette felt the same, she had to feel, but she needed a confirmation, a sign.

Maca heard the noise coming from the shower and made her way to the van after grabbing her phone and her blanked, shaking it to get rid of the dust. The warmth of the small caravan welcomed her kindly and made her realize that she had no shorts on. “Least of my fucking problems now.”  
She poured herself a glass of water and drank it all up, clarifying her mind, placing both hands on the counter. That’s when she heard the registry closing and two minutes after that, Zulema was out, rolled in her grey towel. The woman stopped right after leaving the small area, her eyes catching Macarena’s, who was now standing in the middle of their tiny kitchen. Every second started to move faster after that. Maca reached Zulema and tried to remove the towel, but did not succeed, feeling two strong hands holding both her wrists and moving her backwards until her lower back encountered the small table between the counter and the fridge. 

\- What the fuck you think you’re doing?   
Maca’s eyes were shifting from despaired to determined gazes. She pushed her arms back, detaching herself from the grip and receiving it in her neck instead.   
\- I’ve learned my lessons, Maca, I’m not stepping over the line with you. You want sex? Good, you get it, at my own fucking terms, just don’t ask me anything but this.  
\- And why not?  
Zulema looked pissed, but something in her eyes could be described as pain. She was holding so many things back... At that question she snapped her tongue and looked away, letting Maca’s neck go free and walked towards the bed.   
\- Don’t turn your back on me! - Maca raised her hand and pulled Zulema’s arm so she could turn around, which made the brunette react and push her. They started fighting like that, pushing and pulling each other, slaps on their arms and chest, Zulema was losing it, trying to hold her towel and block Macarena’s arms.   
\- I do whatever I want!  
\- I can see that! You take what you want and that’s all, no talking, let’s keep it that way! WHAT WAY?!  
\- Fuck you, Rubia!   
\- Why can’t you just be honest?  
\- I don’t owe you shit, why would I be-  
\- You’re making me sick!  
\- You are making me sick with questions!  
\- I hate you! I fucking hate-  
\- That’s it, that’s good you hate me!  
\- Fuck, just say what you feel for once, Zulema! Why can’t you-  
\- Maca…  
\- Eh? Dígame! Por qué no hablas, coño!  
\- Stop…  
\- I’m not stopping, just tell me wh-  
\- Because I can’t afford loving you!

It all stopped. Those last words had cut the air like the knife she threw hours ago, when the sun was warm and up in the sky. Their breaths could be heard like an echo inside the place, nothing but the rush of the arguing pending between them.   
\- You what?  
Zulema closed her eyes for a moment, trying to pull herself together, biting inside the corner of her cheek and then wetting her lips, preparing to face Macarena again.  
Forget it, ok? - she broke the eye contact and was about to move away again when Maca’s hands held her face, cupping her cheeks and bringing her closer.  
\- No… No, tell me...  
The brunette just nodded, her eyes making the greatest of all efforts to not bring her guard down.   
\- We were supposed to hate each other, rubia, too much water has crossed down this bridge. I can’t… We can’t. - she had a low pitched voice.  
\- I once promised myself that I was gonna try my best to not do something that I could regret. I thought I’d regret giving you space that night. I did not. Did you?  
\- Uh, Uhm - Zulema swallowed hard; in just a few and rare moments of her life she had been in such a vulnerable position like that.   
Macarena detached one hand from Zulema’s face and moved it down to her body, finding a breach between the cotton fabric and her warm skin on the inner thigh.  
\- Then let me in - she whispered against the brunette’s lips, slowly parting to receive a gentle kiss, tongues touching as they were discovering each other, as they wanted to savour every bit. 

The tip of Maca’s fingers started brushing Zulema’s sex, giving her shivers and a gasp came out in between the kisses. That was the “yes” the blonde needed to hear. Her other hand slipped from Zulema’s face to the towel, detaching it from her body. The piece fell on the floor and Macarena stopped the kiss to look at the body in front of her, resting her hand on the brunette’s waist, eyes going up and down and then locked with the older woman again.   
\- You’re unbearable  
\- And you’re fucking hot…  
This time their lips crashed into each other and soon as Maca could realize she had her sweatshirt off, feeling Zulema’s hands pulling down her panties. While all of this was happening they took a few steps until reaching the bed. Maca kicked her underwear aside and pushed Zulema, who had no choice but to sit down on the mattress, watching the following moves. Macarena placed both of her hands on Zulema’s thighs, squeezing it a bit, digging her nails on her skin, and got on her knees, spreading the legs in front of her. She was thirsty for Zulema’s taste, she licked every bit of her wet folders, feeling a pain in her scalp when the brunette held her hair in a tight fist. That was so good that made her moan against Zulema’s sex, who started to move slowly her hips to enjoy the sensation. Suddenly Macarena stopped, taking a deep breath; her lips were wet and glowing. She looked up and stood, just to sit on Zulema’s lap. They were a bit further on the bed now; Maca’s knees were supporting her weight, one of each side of Zahir’s body, a right thigh pressed over her, warming her sex. They kissed again, Zulema tasting her own arousal in her mouth. She started placing open mouth kisses in Maca’s neck, who let soft moans run out of her throat, tangling the fingers of her left hand on Zulema’s black hair, receiving then the same kisses on both of her breasts. Her right hand found its way between Zulema’s legs, getting in contact with a soaking center. That touch made the woman stiff a moan against Maca’s skin. She collected the wetness with two fingers and started to work Zulema up, circling her clit and moving her hips on the brunette’s leg, satisfying her own throbble. Macarena was already breathing loudly; that friction she was feeling from her own moves was getting her to the second orgasm of the night and she could tell Zulem was feeling the same waves of pleasure arrive. That made her thrust two fingers inside her center; her head bowed back with closed eyes and mouth still opened.  
\- Fuck…  
\- Look at me…  
Macarena held Zulema by the hair, forcing her to lock eyes. She started moving fast both her hips and fingers, feeling Zulema’s nails on her back going down to her butt, having a firm grip there. One of Zulema’s hands slipped between Macarena’s sweated thighs and started to move three fingers on her clit, following the same pace the blond was giving to her.   
\- Yes…  
That was enough for them to reach orgasm together, looking at each other’s eyes full of lust, pleasure, excitement, joy, and maybe something else… Their moans had become one and at one point it was impossible to keep their eyes open, so they shut and rested their foreheads one on another, finding out how to breathe normal again. 

Maca left Zulema’s lap and set on the mattress in front of her. The brunette took a deep breath, putting her hair back, straightening it. She was ready to stand up when she felt Maca’s hand on hers.  
\- Don’t… don’t do it again.  
A glint of amusement crossed Zulema’s eyes seeing her reaction.   
\- I’m just getting a glass of water, rubia.   
Maca held her smile back, but her gaze couldn’t lie. She was relieved.   
\- Okay… - she nodded - Can I get some too?  
Zulema moved her hand away, placing it on the sheets.   
\- Don’t get lazy on me - she winked and left the bed.   
Macarena gave her enough time to drink it up to hold her hand, still sitting down. They were completely naked, away from clothes and fears. Zulema went back to bed and laid down. Macarena turned off the light; only the pale moon outside was able to shed some shadows inside the caravan. Their eyes were glued to the ceiling, the awkwardness threatening to come back. 

\- I think we should… stay, you know, for a few more days. Just in case.   
Macarena brought a smile to her face, her dimples showing.   
\- Yeah.. that may be for the best, safer.   
\- Yeah… safer. 

Zulema took the tip of the blanked up covering her body and, not intentionally, but because of the way they were laying down, Maca’s body too, and closed her eyes. That didn’t last less than 5 seconds, because they were wide opened again when she felt Maca softly placing a small kiss on her lips, with a little “smack” at the end.   
\- See? It can be nicer than you thought… I like it.  
Maca turned her back and faced the other side, tucking in to sleep while Zulema didn’t move an inch for a while, her heart beating fast on her chest.  
\- Goodnight.

“What the hell was that for?!” Her mind was spinning around and she felt dizzy. “You’re Zulema fucking Zahir, get your shit together, imbécil!” A bit of sleep could help and calm her down, so she forced herself to it, not before turning to the same side Macarena had turned before, those blonde curls spread on the pillow. Zulema, half unconsciously, smelled the scent coming from that hair. “Rosemary”. It was good and soothing. She smiled without even noticing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Can't wait to release chapter 7, it's going to take a while but please bear with me, I promise it's going to worth the waiting, so don't give up on Powder & Fuse.
> 
> Special thanks here to my putas ratas and and shout out to Kev, whose drawing made my mind run wild in this bit. 
> 
> I'm @njwguija on twitter, come and say hi! <3


End file.
